Painful Love
by PaigeyUnicorns
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a book loving classic nerd. At school, she is a fighter and will defend herself if necessary. But at home, where all her secrets lie, she's not so tough. What happens when the person she hates most becomes her hero?
1. Chapter 1: A great way to start the day

Pain. Pain is something awful and cruel but still we endure it. It's human nature. But their are some people who endure pain more than others. Abuse isn't a joke, it's a serious matter. One that could put someone's life a risk. But I've learned to ignore the pain over the years. It still hurts but I don't scream anymore. I stopped after she left us. Dad isn't home yet so I'll be okay for another three hours, unless he stays late at the pub but one is never sure.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, sixteen year old depressed girl, at your service. I rinse my fresh cuts in hot water from my sink. They sting but I stay silent. I've learned not to make a fuss. I dry my hands and walk back to my small attic room. I have the bare essentials, a twin bed, a small shaky desk, a lamp, a bookshelf piled high with my books and my computer. As a teenager, I bet you were expecting me to have a mega large flat screen tv in my room or a massive walk in closet... Sorry to disappoint. It's late and I don't want to be awake when he's home, so I guess is should call it a night.

"Goodnight mom." I whisper to the sky and climb into my bed. I slowly drift off into a reckless sleep filled with horrid nightmares.

I wake up and feel eyes on me. I jump when I see my already drunk dad looming over me. His cold stare burns into my flesh and I shiver.

"hi dad." I mumble. I grabs my shoulders and pulls me out of bed.

"it's 7:00, get ready for school freak." He spits, literally. I wipe my face from his flying saliva and do as I'm told.

I take ale a short cold shower wincing at my cuts. I dry off and dress in a red plaid skirt, a white blouse and a red blazer, school uniform. And of course I pair it with my classic black converse. I tie my hair back into a high ponytail and start covering my bruises and cuts with makeup. It does little to nothing on my deep purple bruises but I do the best I can. I hear loud bangs on my door. That's my signal to get out in the next five minutes or get slapped. I grab my school bag, and my new book and walk into the kitchen. I take a turkey sandwich I put together last night and stuff it in my bag.

"Bye dad." I mumble to myself and walk out the door.

The cool autumn air hits me like a wave. I walk slowly down the sidewalk to wait for Thalia and Piper. I see her black van pull up the road. Piper waves to me out the window. Despite my mood, I wave back, faking a tight smile.

"Hey girl!" Piper squeaks. She pops the back door open and I climb in.

"Hi Pipes" I say back, looking out the window.

"what's up Annie? You seem down." Thalia says, frowning at me through the rear view mirror.

"Fine, perfectly fine." Lie. "Just tired, I was reading late last night." I lie, getting them off my backs.

"tisk tisk, Annie, see? Reading ain't so good now is it?" Thalia says.

"whatever Thals, just keep your eyes on the road." I say, she faces the road again.

we drive in silence for the rest of the ride. They can tell something's up with me... I know it. They can't find out about my life at home, it's just to much for them. I trust them, but this is seriously personal. I hop out of the car and adjust my blazer. God I hate school uniforms. Whatever happened to freedom of expression?! I decide to stop this mental argument with myself and join in with Piper and Thalia's conversation about Koalas. I sigh, I want to go home. No, not home home, the library. My true home. Nobody ever goes there so I'm mostly left alone from the bullies. And just as I say it, Percy Jackson walks up to us, smirking. God I hate him too... Why does he have to be so good looking though?!


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Coke

**Hey folks! It's me, Paige. Thanks so much for the support on my first chapter, it means the world to me. :) And as promised, here is a brand new chapter for Painful love, Enjoy XOXO**

"Good morning Annie Grannie panties!" He says in mock enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you to Percy." I say, glaring at him.

"I see you've got the whole freak crew here today. Hello Pippy Long Stockings and Little Miss wannabe punk rocker." He says, noticing Piper and Thalia.

"Save it Percy, I'd rather make out with a park bench than talk to you right now." I grumble, pushing him out of the way.

"That hurt Annie," he motions to his chest. "Right here." He mocks hurt. "And a park bench? Ooh, that could be arranged..."

I roll my eyes and actually make it to my locker without anymore harassment. I feel Percy's eyes watching me as I dial my locker code from down the hall. It's kinda creepy to be quite honest. I push the thought out of my head, I need to think about something else, I tell myself. Well... There's a history test today, that's something to think about, though I already know I'll ace it. With a sigh, I grab my textbooks for Math and History and head into homeroom. Thalia grins at me when I sit next to her.

"Ok Annabeth, spill it, I know that whole up late reading thing was bull crap. Tell me the truth." She demands.

"That is the truth." I say, not looking her in the eye. She just stares at me. "Please believe me, that's it."

"Fine, but remember, we don't keep secrets. It was a promise." She says, lightly punching my arm. That was true.

Homeroom begins like it normally does and I let my mind Wander. I look over at Thalia, who's intently listening to whatever new punk album she's into. Piper's not in our homeroom, she has homeroom with Hazel Levesque another friend of ours. Something hits me on the head and I spin around. Percy grins innocently at me. Liar. I pull a spit covered paper ball out of my hair and grimace. Spit balls, how mature. This is high school people! He starts laughing silently with his friends and continues to spit ball another people who don't seem to notice. I notice everything he does and it seems like the other way around too. Every time I mess up or make a fool of myself, he's there. Every. Freaking. Time. He's like some sort of ghost. You don't know he's there and boom, mistake and he's there all right, laughing. The bell rings and I start walking to Math class (well, advanced senior year math!). I feel someone tap my shoulder. I meet a pair of sea green eyes.

"Percy, what do I owe this joyous pleasure of speaking to you?" I say, sarcastically.

"Mrs. Lunatic wanted me to give you this sheet." He says, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks?" I say, confused. I look up but he's gone.

I look back down to the sheet Mrs. Lancaster gave me. It's a sheet about my essay that I sent to The Silver Pages essay contest. It was about the importance of saving endangered owls.

"Annabeth, I just wanted you to see this. I know it's important to you. - Mrs. Lancaster." A little note read. I look at the sheet.

As I read, my eyes widen. YES! I got through the first round! This is amazing. I thought that since it's been months since I sent it, I didn't even make the cut. With a grin on my face, I walk to math class with a more pleasant attitude than before.

its finally lunch time. Thank god. I make my way from the lunch line to my table with Piper, Thalia and Hazel. Another plus side for today? They're selling Cinnamon rolls in the cafeteria! My absolute favourite treat. I sit down and smile at my friends.

"well, you're certainly more pleasant than this morning." Piper remarks. I eye her.

"yeah, what's up Annabeth?" Hazel asks.

"I got in." Is all I say. They look at me blankly. I sigh. "I got through the first round of Silver Pages."

They irrupt into cheers. I try to shush them but they don't listen. My friends are either totally calm or totally insane, never in between.

"guys, stop making a scene." I say, quietly.

"ANNIE! THIS IS AMAZING!" Thalia squeals.

"I KNEW YOU'D GET THROUGH!" Piper exclaims.

"ANNABETH, I THINK WE HAD MORE FAITH IN YOU THAN YOU YOURSELF DID!" Hazel says.

"Ok, ok, it does feel pretty damn amazing," I admit. "But hush up, people are staring."

"let them stare. Let it be known that Annabeth Chase of New York City is a Silver Pages all star!" Thalia says.

"seriously, shut up." I say, biting into my sandwich.

"fine. I just can't help but be happy for you. Annie, it's a friend's job." Thalia says.

i smile at my friends. They're the glue that holds me together. They keep me from falling to pieces everyday, after every beating. Though they no nothing of it. My stomach Churns just thinking about my horrible father. Ever since mom died, it's been hell on earth for me. No, I will not be upset right now, this is my big day. Shut up brain. I stand and start walking to the garbage bin when figures block my path. Great. It's Percy and his friends, Nico Di Angelo and Grover Underwood. He smirks at me. At their table, Rachel Dare, Percy's Slutish girlfriend, Calypso Waters, Rachel's best friend who has a massive crush on Percy and A couple other girls whom I don't care to remember their names that follow Rachel like she's their queen, sit there, glaring at me.

"um, this is a clearing... It's meant to be cleared so people can walk." I say, tapping my foot impatiently.

"we know, we're not letting you pass." Percy says. "Sorry, no lunchtime library trips."

Some people snicker. Most of the cafeteria is watching us. Percy holds a bottle of... Is that BLUE coke? Richie rich. He takes a drink and dumps the rest on my head. The spectators all laugh out loud. Typical, I should have known. Wet blue coke drips down my hair and I cringe. I walk off my face red with embarrassment. It's only went I get to the bathroom, lock the door and look at myself in the mirror, when I realize how bad I look. Blue streaks run down my shirt and face. I wash off my face with water and try to get rid of the blueness in my hair with paper towel. I hear soft knocks on the door. I open it to find Thalia, Piper and Hazel standing there, their eyes filled with worry and anger.

"Annabeth! You're ok! Those jerks. How could they do that to you?!" Piper says, getting madder.

"We have to get them back. Annabeth's gone through to much of this cruelty." Thalia says, angry.

"Guys, enough. That'll make it worse." I sigh. "Let's just forget about it? Ok?"

They all nod but Thalia looks at me. Her eyes tell my this isn't over. And Thalia is a really good person to go to if you want revenge... I just hope she doesn't do anything crazy. I open the heavy bathroom doors and walk back to the entrance to the cafeteria. I take a deep breath and walk back in. Some people stare, some laugh, some just stay silent. I walk up to Percy, give him a fake smile and a wave and walk back to my table smirking. And he just sits there shocked. Annabeth Chase's confidence doesn't always hide away, just at home. The lunch bell rings and it's time to go back to classes. I pass by Percy one last time not even bothering to look at him. Now, time to get through English class, I say to myself. Thalia, Piper and Hazel just grin at me.

"Annie, nothing stops you!" Hazel cheers. If they only knew...


	3. Chapter 3: Hating Mr Wendell

NO... NO...NO...NO...HELL NO! I internally scream at Mr. Wendell. This isn't fair. Why does the world hate me? I mean, getting beaten daily by only family is bad enough, but THIS?! No, I will not stand for this. In the short time that I knew my mother, she always told me to stick up for my rights and believes, so this is for you mom.

"Mr. Wendell?" I ask while the other students socialize.

"ah yes, Annabeth! How are you? Congrats on the Silver Pages by the way." He says, kindly.

Mr. Wendell is a short, tubby, kind hearted old man. Although he never admits it, he has a soft spot for me. That's just what I need right now. If I can convince him to change this...this... DISASTER, that'll prove my authority.

"so, um, I was wondering about possibly... Changing my partner?" I ask, quietly.

"Annabeth, really? I expected more from you. Complaining about your partner is childish and immature. Mr. Jackson isn't a disease Annabeth." He says, lightly touching my shoulder.

i wanted to burst out laughing. But if I did that, I'd land in detention for defying a teacher. I hold my giggles back and just nod.

"Fine. Thank you anyway." I say and walk back to my desk.

I am officially partnered with Percy Jackson. This day is having severe mood swings. Percy taps my shoulder and smirks down at me. His perfectly whitened teeth shine brightly and his sea green eyes match him so well. Wait, hold up. No, I am not gushing about Perceus Jackson. No way in hell.

"So, partner," he nudges my shoulder. "Ready for the most epic assignment of your life?" Egotistical much?

"The bench and I would be way better partners than you and me ever would be." I say back.

"what is it with you and that bench? It's obviously not as hot as me..." He runs his hands through his raven black hair.

"Class!" Mr. Wendell says from the front of the class. "Now that you have met your partners, it's time for you to learn what type of project you'll be doing. You're going to be doing a get-to-know-them sheet. You and your partner will ask each other questions and the other has to give a completely honest answer. You will not have to present this, only my eyes will be viewing it. I notice how some of you don't get along. That is the reason for your partnering."

It all clicks in. I have to reveal my deep dark secrets to...to... HIM?! I haven't even told my friends half the secrets I keep. Like how each night I... Never mind. Almost let that slip, drat! This just isn't fair. I bet he has a squeaky clean slate for stuff like this. Does he get abused at home? Did he loose a family member? Does he wake up in the middle of the night screaming then get beaten for being too loud? I highly doubt it. An hour and several pages of notes later, the bell rings and I don't think I've ever walked faster in my life. I rush down the hall to find Thalia chatting with Nico Di Angelo, Percy's friend. WHAT?

"I know, their next album is supposed to be even more hard core than the first? Is that even possible?" Nico says.

"I don't know, but I sure am gonna be one of those people who wait outside the store all night to get the tickets." Thalia says, twirling her hair... Thalia Grace... The toughest girl I know... Twirling her hair?!

"Um, Thals?" I tap her shoulder. She spins around and looks at me. Her eyes widen.

"Annabeth?! Annabeth! Hi, um, you know Nico right?" She stutters.

"yes, I have very vivid, blue memories." I say, glaring at him.

"listen, that was Percy's idea. He just wanted me to stand there." Nico says, holding his hands up in defence.

"Whatever," I mumble.

"so Annie, can we talk?" She says, pushing my away from Nico. "Nice chatting with you Nico!" She says over her shoulder

he waves back and Thalia faces me. This explanation better be oscar worthy. Where's the perfectly buttered popcorn? Ooh, and while you're at it, get me a cinnamon roll.

"ok, it's not as bad as you think." The classic line.

"really now? You're FLIRTING with him? Just an hour ago you wanted to clobber him to death!" I exclaim.

"I wanted to clobber PERCY to death. Not Nico. We've been texting for a few weeks now, he's really sweet. And he likes the same things I do. He says he's been trying to get Percy to change his ways."

"well, it's really working." I grumble. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I knew you'd get mad, with him being Percy's friend and all..."

"You don't say? Hell yeah I'm mad." I yell, my voice echoing around the hall.

"shh Annie please give him a chance, he's nice." Thalia pleads. She means it.

"fine, I can tell you really like him. But if you start dating Percy... I draw the line."

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" Thalia begins to make gagging noises. "Never, honey, never."

"Good. Thank the gods!" I sigh of relief.

"Now come on, we don't wanna keep Hazel and Piper waiting." Thalia says, grabbing my wrist.

I wince when she puts pressure on it, I had a fresh cut there. She doesn't seem to notice, phew. We walk out of the school and meet Piper and Hazel by Thalia's van. Finally, this school day is behind me. But now I have to face my father... Crap. On the ride home, we jam out to Katy Perry even though Thalia has the "kill me now" face on as she drives. When the last chorus of Roar comes to an end, Thalia pulls into my driveway. I gulp looking at my little house. The car is in the driveway, dad's home. I thank Thalia and wave goodbye to my friends as they drive away. I have no safety anymore, no armour, I'm just... Me. Plain old me. I pull my kitbag higher up my arm and open the front door. A beer bottle soars towards me and I duck just in time. My drunk father staggers towards me, his eyes cold, but numbed from too much alcohol. He's been drinking all day. The house reeks with a horrible alcohol smell. The broken shards sprinkle the garden outside and my dad growls.

"that was supposed to hit you." He yells.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll go clean that up." I say, turning to leave.

"NO! Get over here you piece of trash!" He yells, I whimper. I slowly inch my way closer and he slaps me, hard.

A stinging pain burns from my cheeks. I screech as I fall to the floor. I suffer several kicks to the stomach, I yelp with each one. No tears, not yet anyway.

"Daddy, daddy stop! Daddy please, stop it." I beg. he smiles wickedly

"NO!" He yells once again. He yanks me to my feet and punches me hard in the face. I fall again. Hot blood trickles from my nose. Some of it lands In my mouth, it has a funny metallic taste. I spit out the blood and look up at my father's cold grey eyes. He kicks my one last time, the hardest of all, then he walks away. I lay, in a cradled baby position on the floor. I slowly stand, wincing. I run into my room and lock the door, he might just break it down one day. I sit down on the floor and cry. I cry and cry and cry for all the years when I didn't. My face is soaked with tears when I finally stand up. I walk to my dresser and open the drawer. I pull out a small razor blade. I stand in front of my mirror and cut small lines into my arm. I know it's wrong, god, it's so wrong, but I can't help it. This pain numbs the many others I've faced. Blood runs down my arm and I watch it. I rinse the cuts under the sink and apply a bit of makeup over them, in case anyone shows up. I hide the razor away and sit down on my bed. I pull out a small journal from underneath it. I take a blue pen from my bedside table and open the book to a fresh page. I begin to write. Dear mom...

Percy's POV

Ever since I poured blue coke over Annabeth's head I've been having strange feelings. Guilt? Maybe. But the way she looked at me, with those stormy grey eyes and that pale face... I don't know. I mean, she is kind of cute I guess, but I'm so not gonna hit on her. A) she would probably kill me B) I hate her... Or do I? Yes I most definitely hate her. And now we have to get to know each other for this project... This is going to be hard. The girl hates me just as much as I hate her. Nothing more, nothing less. After this project is over, Annabeth will still be the nobody loser and I'll be on top, with my smokin babe Rachel and my best friends Nico and Grover. Nothing will change, I won't let it. I just want to get this over with so I can go back to living the life of a popular and not worrying about a damn thing, yeah, that'd great. Accept I do have something to worry about, Annabeth. I wonder what secrets she hides away in that pretty blond head of hers... Wait did I just say pretty?


	4. Chapter 4: A new acquaintance

**Hey all you fanfictioners and fanfiction lovers! Even though i'be only been on fanfiction for FOUR days, I'd like to thank all of the fans of this story for the great comments and suggestions. Thanks everyone. Here is an extra long new chapter of Painful love! Enjoy XOXO**

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to sound of shouting. My father's shouting to be exact. He's yelling at someone named Robert. Who the heck is Robert?

"No! Robert, i never did that... No! you can't do that, no! There has to be something i can do...What? no wait, I think I can agree to that. She'll do it, she won't have a choice. thank you Robert, you will not regret this."

He hangs up the phone and i hear him walking up the stairs to my room. I climb into bed and pretend to sleep. He opens the door and and shakes my shoulders hard. I slowly open my eyes and he slaps me again. I can't help but wince.

"GET UP!" he screeches at me.

"Ok, Daddy." i whisper. I slowly get out of my bed and stare at the floor.

"a long while back I gambled with Robert Castellian. I lost and now he wants the money."

"What are you going to do?" I timidly ask.

"Are you really THAT stupid? I need to take all the money out of your college fund. It's not like any school would want you anyway, you're filth."

Percy's POV

Is there a little brother mute button? If so, I'd really like one. Tyson is really starting to get on my nerves. He's always complaining that I don't play Xbox with him enough or I don't help him with his "adventures" (basically him building a jungle fort in his room). Having an eight year old brother is hard. Plus, with my dad never being home, he constantly asks me to read him a bedtime story. I don't know how many times I've heard "The little sea turtle and the clown fish" in my lifetime.

"Tyson, you've heard this story a BILLION times. You know how it ends. The little sea turtle and the clown fish rescue the princess fish with their epic ninja moves and they all go to the under the sea ice cream parlour."

Even as I'm saying the plot out loud, I can't help but feel stupid. The plot is so random and pointless but Tyson adores it. I guess is shouldn't put him down about it, since it was my favourite childhood story too. I haven't even told Rachel about it. The funny thing about Rachel is, she's a super great kisser and a great babe, but she's always about herself and would totally spill all my secrets to Calypso and her other minions. I read Tyson the story quick and easy, I need to sort through my thoughts.

"ok, Sammy Sea Turtle goes on an adventure and meets Cali Clown fish. They travel through the ocean to rescue Polly the princess angel fish and save the day hooray! The end."

I flop lop the book closed and stand up from the couch. It's 7:00 and I have to get to school. Tyson just stares at me.

"you forgot the ending!" He says, stomping his foot.

"oh and they all got ice cream from the ice cream parlour. Now... THE END." I say, grabbing my kitbag.

I wave goodbye to my mom and head out the door. I walk past Annabeth's house on my root everyday, and normally she's already gone being the early bird that she is. But today she dashes out the door, her wavy blonde hair flowing in the wind. She runs down her driveway and slams right into me. we tumble to the ground and in the end I'm on top of her. She stares at me.

"sorry," she mumbles. "I was rushing."

"No problemo..." I say, awkwardly. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were actually making physical contact.

"Um, can I get up?" She asks. My face turns red.

"oh! Right, yes!" I quickly stand up and she follows suit.

"wow, this is the longest we're gone without insulting each other." She remarks, smiling. A real genuine smile.

"Yeah, it's weird. Your hair looks like a rat died in it by the way." I say, grinning.

"oh thanks, the kindness never ends. Now, if you'll excuse me I've gotta get to school. Some of us want to get there on time." She says, beginning to walk away.

"wait!" I call. "I'll walk with you." I catch up to her and fall into her pace.

"Um, ok?" She says, looking at me confused.

" so, about the project..." I say, trying to get a conversation going.

"what about it, Percy?" She asks. "It's the least of my worries right now."

"Well, I was thinking, we could meet up? At your place maybe?" I ask.

she freezes and faces me. Her stare pierces mine.

"no, most definitely not at my place." She says, firmly.

"Ok... How about mine then? Is that ok with you scary Lady?" I ask.

she nods. "Fine. I guess so."

"Ok, so how about after school? I'll drive you there."

"Such a gentlemen, and sure."

We we arrive at school and part ways. I get a funny feeling in my stomach as she waves goodbye and walks down the hall to her Locker. She's different that's for sure. I sigh and walk to my own locker. As I dial the combination Rachel walks up to me.

"Hey Percy wercy! How's my sugar daddy?" She says, she reeks of her "perfume". I call it skunk spray... But when I do, she gets mad.

"Hey Rach." I say, Absentmindedly.

she plants a huge wet kiss right on my Lips. I kiss her back but it feels stranger. We pull away and she grins.

"listen, I need to borrow some money, Me and the ladies are going shopping and my mom took away my credit card." She huffs.

great. She always takes advantage of my money. She knows my family's rich. heck, everyone knows. My dad is a huge business mogul around the world, that's why he's never home. I hate it when she asks for money, but I always end up giving it to her.

"fine," I grumble and hand her fifty bucks. She frowns.

"Percy, she is a shopping trip, I'm gonna need at least three thousand dollars."

"Sorry, but my account was cut off by my parents," lie. "So that's all I have. Actually," I take a ten dollar bill from the bunch. "I need this to buy lunch."

he her faces goes red and she gets angry. Oh gods, here we go.

"wow! My own boyfriend won't fund my shopping trips! Thanks a lot a percy, now I can't go shopping! You ruined my day." She huffs and walks down the hall, flipping her red curly hair.

Typical Rachel, give me a break. My mom didn't really cut off my money, but she did get mad at me for spending so much on Rachel. She's never liked Rachel. I pull out my english and biology books and slam my locker shut. This day is gonna suck.

"wow, someone's cranky today."

I smile and turn around to see my best friends Grover and Nico standing there.

"And so what if I am Grover." I say.

"whoa, no need to get defensive. Just askin."

Grover uses his walking stick thingies to walk closer to me. He has a walking disability and people pick on him about it all the time. He's kind of a dork, dating a garden club girl and all but we've been friends since we were in kindergarden so I brought him to the top with me. Nico, we met in grade school, sixth grade. He was the new kid and everyone called him "the goth boy". But he knew how to play soccer baseball so that meant he was cool.

"Ok, one moment..." Nico says. "The doctor is almost ready." Grover grins. Here we go.

"hi, I'm doctor Phil, let's talk about your problems." Grover says in a deep voice. I laugh.

Maybe be today would turn out to be a decent one. I enter homeroom with a stupid grin on my face and sit down behind Annabeth like I normally do. Whenever I was in the eighth grade, I had a slight crush on her, but she hated me and so over time, I started hating her. I mean, I don't hate her as much as I used to. I never really did, I acted that way and it kinda stuck. The way we spoke to each other this morning, maybe she doesn't hate me that much anymore. The bell rings to signal that first period has begun, time for biology. I hate this subject.

Annabeth's POV

I suck at art. Piper is AMAZING At it, making beautiful sunsets and cute little chipmunks. I specialize in making blobs, odd shapes and... Wait for it... Circles. I can at least perfect making a circle... I guess because it has a bit to do with math. But art class is the only class that Hazel, Thalia, Piper and I have together so I guess I can survive it. Mrs. Rossi goes on and on about the importance of technique and steady hands but I tune out. Art does nothing for me. I've already gotten a few universities asking for me. But I dream of becoming an architect. It's my lifelong goal. My mom was one, and I was always fantasized by her work. She'd show me models of buildings she'd be working on at the time and i'd always make suggestions like adding more sparkles. I sigh, thinking about my mom. Someone shakes my shoulder, it's Piper.

"Annie, she asked you a question," Piper whispers.

"Annabeth! What is your answer?" demands.

uh..I.. Um.. What was the question again?" I stutter. The other classmates giggle.

"Nevermind, the time and era of the question has passed." What?! "Class, let's keep working on our still life pieces please. Annabeth? May I have a word?"

I nod and follow Mrs. Rossi into the hallway.

"Annabeth, my darling, is everything ok? You seem to be quite distracted in my class."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Rossi, but art isn't my thing. I just can't focus." I admit. She nods.

"your mother was just like you. We went to school together. She was always a daydreamer, and much like yourself she loved being the top student in her classes... Except Art. She was terrible! Horrifying! No offence."

"none taken. My mom was always a bad artist anyway, she embraced It."

"Exactly! Anyway, just, I wanted you to know that even though you can't even paint skies or even trees, your motivation is helping your marks. But just try to pay attention next time, ok?"

"Yes ma'am. Of course." I say, nodding my head.

"Good, now get in there and get painting!" She says, clapping her hands. I nod and enter the classroom again.

this time I paint a pretty decent sunset. Piper admires my effort and congrats me on my improvement. Yeah yeah, that's just a nice way of saying you did better than awful... But only slightly. I walk out of art as the bell rings and head to English. yay! Project time! This'll be fun... But, Percy Jackson isn't as bad as he always used to be. Not friend just yet but... Acquaintance.


	5. Chapter 5: Running away

**Hey, I just thought I'd post the disclaimers: I do not own PJO or The heroes of Olympus. They all belong to Rick :)**

Annabeth's POV

English was a blur. Mr. Wendall didn't really talk about the projects, just that they were due Friday. We basically read some English literature and talked about it... You know, the whole English stuff. I'm grateful he didn't talk about the projects. It would just make me think of him more. Just thinking about going to HIS house gives me a funny stomach. I mean, he's Percy Jackson, my sworn enemy since eighth grade... Or is he? He seems to be getting nicer, sort of. He'll be an acquaintance to me, nothing more. I'm sure after this we'll go back to ripping each other's throats out. But is that what I want to happen? Do I want to be more than just an acquaintance with him? No, no I do not. Whatever. English ends and I walk out to get my history books and Phys Ed clothes. I hate gym. I suck at pretty much every sport. This unit is swimming and of course Percy rules at it. He's the captain of the swim team for crying out loud! Who ever thought a SWIM TEAM would be cool? But of course as soon as Percy Jackson signs up, it's cool. Practically all the girls sign up or wish they could at least swim, just to get near him when he's shirtless. But if one girl tries to make a move, Rachel would snap their neck if she was physically capable. But she's just as bad at gym as I am. I'm too busy thinking that I don't realize I'm going to be late for history. Crap! I'm never late, like ever. I speed down the hall and into Mr. Macdonald's classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Annabeth." Mr. Macdonald says.

I mumble a sorry and sit in my chair. The whole class stares at me. I hate that. It's like when you walk in late, they all stare at you like you murdered someone. All I did was arrive late, chill out people. I guess they have every right to be shocked, I'm never late. I have a squeaky clean permanent record and perfect grades. I'm basically the ideal student, sometimes it sucks, sometimes it rocks. I'm having a pretty off day. Maybe it's because all I can think about is him. Percy. I'm going to his house after school, not against my will. I chose to. I'm doing something I never thought I'd do in any lifetime. I feel a mixture of giddiness and nervousness and confusion wash over me all at the same time.

"Class who can answer this question for me?" Mr. Macdonald asks, motioning to the multiple choice sheet.

Nobody even raises their hand, not even an inch into the air. Good luck getting into college. I raise my hand with a sigh and Mr. Macdonald grins.

" Yes Annabeth?"

"The answer is C) 1876" I say proudly. People glare at me. They're just jealous of my smartness.

"Correct! Thank you. Next question."

History goes on like it normally does. I answer pretty much every question and get a few glares here and there. When the bell rings I feel nervous again. Percy's in my gym class. And I really can't swim that well. So far, we've been doing water aerobics with floaty things. Now, we're going to be doing laps... In the deep end. I walk into the pool area and into the girls changing room. Rachel, Calypso and the other girls glare at me.

"look what the tide brought in." Rachel says.

"It looks so... Dirty... And not in a good way." Calypso remarks. My eyes narrow at the word it.

"well, at least my skin Is real." I say. Rachel gasps.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She huffs, turning to face a mirror.

"yeah right, everyone knows you've done it. How is plastic surgery anyway? Oh and how was the nose job too?"

"Shut up you freak, I look sexy, nobody needs to know the details to why." Rachel says.

"Sure. I bet Percy gets sooo turned on by you and your fake skin." I say, she spins around.

"You know nothing." And she walks into the pool area, in her skimpy bikini.

I sigh and pull out a solid red one piece swimsuit. It's plain, but so what? I don't wanna be one of those sluts that wear tiny thin undergarments to swim in! No joke, I swear some of them swim with bras on instead of bikini tops. I tie my hair back into a high pony tail, grab my towel and goggles and head out to the pool.

Percy's POV

I stand by the edge of the pool watching Rachel and her friends complain about the cold water. I look beyond them and see her. Annabeth. She wears a solid red one piece swimsuit. All the other girls have tiny floral bikinis that aren't even good to swim in. She notices me looking and looks away. She sets her towel on a hook and walks over to Thalia, her weird goth friend. Once she gets over their, she seems to relax and smile again. I find myself smiling too.

"ok! Everyone round up! Today, it's lap time. You'll do ten front crawl laps, ten back crawl, and five freestyle. Let's go people!" Coach Turner yells. She's the craziest coach I've ever met.

I hop into the cool water and grin. I love swimming. I swim into lane one and wait for the other students to hurry up. Annabeth decides to swim in lane five. I wish she would've chosen lane two. Instead, Rachel swims into lane two and smiles flirtatiously at me. The buzzer sounds and I start swimming. It's easy. I get through the first ten laps easily and look over to see Rachel struggling. Once, I think she faked it so I would give her CPR, but Coach Turner got to her instead. Annabeth seems to doing alright, considering her swimming abilities.

"Come one people! Be like Percy!" Coach yells. I grin.

finally, the last two laps come around. I speed through them like a boss and finish first. I look over and see Annabeth take a dive underwater I wait but I don't see Annabeth come back up. I don't see her at all, not even outside of the pool. Her friends seem to notice. The others finish and still no Annabeth. then it hits me. No. I dive into the pool and search. I can hear the commotion going on above me. I tune it out. I finally find her floating close to the bottom of the pool. I swim forward and grab her. I reach the surface and pull her onto the cold tiles. I feel her pulse, she's not breathing. I know what I have to do next. I connect our lips and push air into her lungs. A funny feeling washes over me as I "kiss" her. suddenly, she starts coughing up water. People around us cheer. Her eyes flutter open and she looks straight at me. Realization of what had happened while she was unconscious hits her and her eyes widen. She pushes me away and stands up. Her friends rush over to her and hug her. She still has the shocked look on her re face when they hand her a towel and run into the changing room. I bet I have a stupid lovesick grin on my face, because in that small amount of time when our lips were attached, she had kissed me back. I realize something. I like Annabeth Chase, my sworn enemy. And not just as a friend. This isn't good.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia and hazel rush me into the changing room. After a bunch of "are you okay"s and after I got changed they finally asked me.

"Do you like Percy?" Thalia came right out and said it.

"what? No!" I say.

"but he gave you mouth to mouth, and after he had a silly grin on his face and his eyes looked lost." Hazel says,

"Guys, I don't like him. Really. I'm just shocked at what happened. I nearly drowned!"

"Whatever, but i call being the maid of honour." Thalia says, walking off with Hazel grinning.

crap. I'm finally alone, which means my brain can fully process what happened. Percy kissed me. Well, technically, her gave me CPR but still, I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him back. All this is happening too fast. Two days ago we were enemies, wanting to strangle each other, now I have butterflies in my stomach. Thalia Grace is never wrong about me. She can notice something different about me in a flash. And if she thinks I like him... Do I? I sigh and grab my gym bag. As I walk out the door, the other students finish up. Rachel stares daggers at me with a look of pure hatred. I leave the room and bump into no other than... Percy jackson. He smiles at me. I take one look at him and run away. Like the scared little girl that I am, I run away from my feelings. Stupid, stupid me. That's a sign of weakness. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk out of the pool area and into the the bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and just sit there, in complete silence. My mind goes over the events of today and with each one, I feel even weirder. No, no, no. This has to stop. No more Percy Jackson. I'll talk to Mr. Wendall, I'll make sure to get out of this assignment someway somehow. But he is only gonna make these feelings worse and stronger. I open the stall door and head to my locker. People point and whisper as I walk by. word must have gotten around about Percy's and my little make out session. I dial my combination and feel someone's presence behind me. I slowly turn around, knowing who it is.

"hi Percy." I mumble, staring at the floor.

"Annabeth listen. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I was just trying to save your life!" he says.

"i know and thank you."

"so... Are we cool?"

"No, we are not cool. in fact we've never been cool. we're enemies, this isn't how the story should go. I'm sorry Percy. I'll talk to Mr. Wendall about getting out of the project." I say.

I grab my things and slam my locker shut. I take one last look at Percy and walk away, leaving him standing there, his mouth hanging open. I run to Thalia and ask her for a note. She Stole a stack of get out of school cards from a teacher. I usually never ask her for one. She writes out a note saying I'm leaving early and hands it to me.

"what's wrong Annie?" She asks.

"I've made a huge mistake. Thalia, I can't like him! I can't! He's... Him. I just can't. I need sometime to think."

She just nods and pulls me into a huge. I feel a bit better as I hand the office secretary the card and walk out the front doors. I feel him watching me as I leave. I'm fleeing, like a scared little child. Maybe that's what I am.


	6. Chapter 6: A chance at the lock and key

Percy's POV

I ruined everything. I ruined any chance of even being friends with her because of these abnormal feelings I'm harbouring. Why do I have to like her? Why couldn't she have stayed the annoying, smart-ass that she always was. Now, she's a beautiful, smart, amazing girl who glows in my eyes. I saw her run out of school. I don't know how she got out, but she did. Now, she's gods no where doing gods know what. I'm tempted to go search for her, but I decide against it. A) how will I get out of school? I already used the sick card last week. B) I don't know where she is, therefore, I probably won't find her and C) I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now. With a heavy heart I return to study hall and slump into my chair. I notice Thalia Grace, Annabeth's friend and her brother Jason whispering together. She notices me and narrows her eyes. Great, I must have upset Annabeth even more now. She stands up from her table and sits down next to me.

"listen fish brain, you messed up. I don't know how, but you did."

"you think I dont know that?" I say back.

"Annabeth is an amazing girl, but she has these walls around her, even for me sometimes. Her heart has a lock and key and she only let's certain people in. I think she does like you, but is afraid of trust and truth. Give her time."

"Ok, wow, thanks For that. I really needed that."

"whatever." she says, standing up and going back to her table.

With Thalia'a pep talk in mind, I start forming a plan to win Annabeth over. I really want to be with her, even after only two days. I have to something, anything. I can't loose her forever. The bell rings and study hall Is over, and of course, I did no studying.

Annabeth's POV

I hate myself. I think to myself as I take long sips of coffee. I hate my life. after I fled school, I went to a local coffee shop, Baby Beanz. I always get coffee there. Now, I'm sitting on a park bench, looking like a hobo, drinking my coffee. dried up tears, stick to my face. I pull my hood over my head to shield my face. The last thing I need are sympathetic people asking if I'm okay. I'd probably rip their heads off, no, i WOULD rip their heads off, no question. Time ticks away slowly and I feel even worse inside, partly because I'm missing classes and the other mega large part is because of Percy. I wish he didn't have such a big affect on me, but the universe is never on my side. Take my life at home for example, I get beaten and abused everyday and does anyone care? No, because I refuse to tell anyone, my inner voice reminds me. Way to put the blame on myself, Annabeth. Luck always seems like it belongs to someone else. It belongs to the worst of people. Like Rachel Dare, she's filthy rich and doesn't even think about helping others, that would be to much work for an innocent sweet weak girl like her. Please, even my own father shows his true colours, they aren't pretty, but he doesn't try to hide them. Rachel acts like some beautiful, kind hearted, lucky catch but if people knew her like I do, they'd stop being so nice to and loyal to her. And now I'm ranting about a girl I loath... This is a great way to get over my own problems. I wish my mind would clear so I could just blank out for once, but I can't. I can't be calm right now, I don't even think it's humanly possible. I can't stay here forever, but I don't want to go home early. I pull out a copy of "A tale of two cities" from my backpack. I've read it already but I just can't help but love it. I smile as I run my hands over the smooth cover, at least I have books. If I didn't have books, I'd probably have committed suicide by now... Let's not get into that subject. My mom loved books and she taught me to read at a very young age. Books remind me of her, especially the ones that still have a slight hint of her perfume lingering on them. I take a deep inhale of the book's scent, it was my mom's copy. I feel tears forming in my eyes. My mom would be so disappointed in me right now, she'd want me to be strong and not run away like a coward. It's just that I don't understand my feelings anymore! I've never had these feelings towards anyone in my life ever! In less you count the brief month and a half when I kinda had a thing for Jason, Thalia's older brother. But I never told Thalia about it. I've never even had my first kiss, and I'm sixteen! I guess you could call me a virgin in all areas, never been kissed on the cheek by a boy either. Maybe I'll never meet that one special person everyone always talks about in movies, my mom never did. She thought she did, but look at what a monster my dad turned out to be like. Angrily, I flip open my book and accidentally tear a bit of a page. I swear but then I notice something. There's a hidden bit in the inside cover and it holds a piece of paper. I open it and gasp, it's a letter... From my mother. It's in her writing and everything, and it's addressed to me. My mother died when I was 10... It took my six years to find this?! I usually notice everything, but maybe my mother wanted me to find it at a certain time. I nervously start reading the note.

"Dear baby girl,

Hi, it's mommy. I hope you'll find this note when the time is right. I'm hoping it will help you through any problems you're facing, no matter what age. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm writing this in my hospital bed and I just got the news I have a week to live. I'm so sorry baby. Annabeth, I never wanted to leave you, ever. But cancer has a mind of its own. Chemo therapy was horrible but you always made me smile again with your visits. You came everyday, and it killed me for you to see me this way. I'm sorry for leaving you with your horrible father, don't worry Annie, I noticed his behaviour too. I wanted to leave him as soon as I got out of the hospital. If he ever hurt you like he did me, I'm so sorry. But you're a strong girl, I know you'll do what's right. Don't give up hope because of me. I'm only one life gone when so many more are beginning. Your dreams are still within reach. I love you Annie with all my heart and I'll always be watching you, no matter what happens.

Love, Mommy. XOXO"

I'm full on crying now. That's what I needed. I needed to hear my mother's voice to guide me. I'm not going to run away anymore, I'm going to face the truth. That may not mean rushing into Percy's arms, but I might be able to trust him again. I tuck the note back into the book, careful not to rip it. That note is my only true treasure. I will never let my evil father take it away from me. I pack up my things and check my watch, school has just ended. With a long heavy sigh, I begin to walk home. A huge burden has be lifted from my shoulders. I'm not perfectly healed yet, but I'm starting to.

Percy's POV

A whole school day has gone by and still no sign of Annabeth returning. I need to talk to her, not just about the project, but about... Us? If their is any us left to talk about. I start walking home with my shoulders hung low. I hear a car horn and spin around. Rachel grins at me in her lipstick red convertable. She puts on a fresh coat of lip gloss and waves on last time before spending off with her friends. remind me again why I'm dating her. She's so... Not real. She's not down to earth, she's mean to practically everyone, especially Annabeth. What was wrong with me all this time? Was I in some sort of popularity bubble that just popped? did I act like her towards people? I feel like ever since high school started I forgot who I was and got lost In the rich world of popularity. I didn't realize what kind of price i was paying. Now I'm still popular but people only listen to me because theyre afraid of me. Plus, I hear *cough cough* that I'm quite good looking. I pass Annabeth's house and notice the slight glimpse of blond curls in her window. I see her face and she turns away again, just as quickly. I sigh and walk home, my thoughts a Mess. I unlock the front door to my humongous house and walk inside. I hear my mom busy cooking in the kitchen. By the smell, she's making her famous chicken soup. Tyson runs up to me, a Xbox controller in his hand.

"Wanna play minecraft Percy?" He asks, his eye wide. I smile.

"sure Ty." I say, messing up his hair.

"Really?! Yay!" he exclaims, grabbing my arm.

My mom smiles at me from the kitchen. I just got the world's best big bro award, her smile. An hour and one too many creeper explosions on my part later, we get called down to dinner. I'm still bitter from loosing all my inventory in lava but whatever. Tyson jokes about me failing at minecraft all through dinner. Mom laughs and glances at me.

"so, when's dad coming home?" I ask. Mom's face becomes serious.

"Oh, um, I dont know sweetie, hopefully soon. I haven't heard from him in a few months now."

Months? my usually calls every week! Tyson hogs the phone all the time so I get to say a brief hello but months? That's not right. I shrug it off and focus on the amazing soup I'm eating.

"good soup mom, as always." I say. She smiles.

"Thank you Percy."

And we eat in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal. I head up to my room just as the home phone rings. I shrug, probably one of Mom's friends calling to talk about the upcoming get together. My mother lightly taps on my door.

"It's for you sweetie." she says, holding out the phone.

"is it Grover? Nico?" I ask. Why wouldn't they call my cell phone.

"no, it's a girl." She says. My heart stops. Annabeth.

I cautiously take the phone and my mom walks out of the room.

"hello?" I say, taking a gulp of air.

"Percy," Annabeth says into the phone. "We need to talk."

"yeah, of course, totally." I stamper.

"Seriously, this projects needs to be done right?"

"What? I though you said you were out."

"no, I've changed my mind. My.. My mother helped through a tough time. I'm sorry I was so rude to you. Why don't we meet up on Thursday after school at your house? I can't on Wednesday."

"That's cool, great in fact. And no worries, I understand."

"Great, see you tomorrow." And the line goes dead.

Yes! This is amazing! I'm finally getting a chance at that lock and key. I do a little happy dance and don't realize my mom is watching me until she coughs. I jump. She justs smiles at me and takes the phone. She leaves the room and I fall onto my bed. I stare at the ceiling grinning... Yes.


	7. Chapter 7: The seaweed brain

Annabeth's POV

I did it. I spoke to him. I spoke to him without bursting into tears or yelling into the phone. I kept myself calm which is crazy considering the events that've happened today. I set down my phone and lay on my bed, facing the ceiling. I stare at the plastic glow in the dark stars that my mom out up a long time ago. I never bothered to take them down. Underneath them is my name in bright green letters. I think back to my childhood, it was always perfect then. Maybe even too perfect now that I think about it. but I don't know what to think anymore. My thoughts have been so frazzled lately, it's hard to believe What has happened in these past two days. My days have always been uneventful, but in these few days, more has happened then what would normally happen in months! No lie. some of my most exciting moments include, spilling orange juice over my new white blouse, getting brand new book from eBay and getting a manicure with Piper last weekend. I roll over and look at my clock, 7:30 pm. It's still quite early, but I have nothing to do. I could go downstairs and face... Him, or lay here for hours staring at the ceiling pondering about life. My cell phone beeps with an unfamiliar text tone, who could possibly be texting me? I'm like the very definition of LOSER or UNPOPULAR. I turn on the phone and see a phone number I don't know and frown. I open up the text.

- Hey Annabeth :)

Confused, I reply.

-um, Hi? Question: WHO ARE YOU?

The little bubble pops up saying the other person is typing back. Who is this mysterious person hiding behind their phone screen?

- Oh! Sorry! It's me, Percy.

i feel my hands go sweaty. Percy. Ergh, why does he have this stupid effect on me?!

- Hi Percy. What's up?

- Nm, just really wanted to talk to you ;)

A blush creeps up my cheeks slowly than all at once. He wants to talk to me?

- Oh really now? No one has ever said that to me

- Not even Pippy Long Stockings, The mouth without the sensor or hazelnut pie?

I laugh at the nicknames a he gives my friends. They get really mad at him but I just laugh.

-No, not the type of friends I have.

-Haha, same here

-Question: How come you've never given me a nickname?

he takes a long time to respond. Crap, did I scare him away, offend him? No, no, why am I so stupid? Suddenly, his new message pops up.

- I don't know, why don't I give you one right now...

- Make sure it's the most amazing nickname you can come up with!

-For sure... How about Blondie?

- Perfect, if you want me to murder you.

- jeez.. Scary Annabeth. Ok, what about Smartie?

- Too... Artificial... No pun intended

- Ok, I'm running out of good ideas

-GOOD ideas? Gosh, I'm afraid to hear the bad ones

- Ok... Brainstorming... OH! I got it!

- Well, you better not be wasting my time

- ... Wise Girl

-Wise Girl? I like the ring to it, it's official.

- Ok Wise Girl, yeah, you're right that does have a nice ring to it

-Haha, whatever Seaweed Brain

- Seaweed Brain?

- your new nickname, you love swimming and your brain is made of kelp

- way to be nice about it

- what? Just being honest.

- That's what I like about you, you're not afraid to speak your mind

i freeze. What he LIKES about me? As in like-like or just friends-like? My fingers can't seem to type anymore. I whip back to my senses and slowly type again.

- Thanks... Gotta run, all this drama is getting to me. Night XOXO

before I realize what I typed I sent it. Crap! He might get the wrong idea. What kind of confidence did I just get? And why did It disappear so quickly?

Percy's POV

My eyes burn into her last message. XOXO. Hugs and kisses? What does that mean? Does she feel the way I do? Maybe, but most likely not. I've never felt feelings this strong for a girl before... It's strange but I kinda like it. I shut off my phone and just sit there. My complete silence is cut off by my cell phone ringing. I check the caller ID and see Nico's name. I decide to answer, he'd get suspicious if I didn't.

"Ello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey dude." He says.

"Why so serious dude?" I ask. He's silent for a few seconds.

"you know Annabeth?"

"Yeah..."

"Well she has this friend, Thalia Grace... She's pretty cool.."

"DUDE! You so like her! Finally, girlfriendless Nico finally has his eye on someone!"

"Don't make such a big deal about it, I'm just asking for advice about how to ask her out."

"Dr. Percy is in the house!" I say in a funky low voice that sounds inhuman.

"oh not again!" He moans.

"ok, dude, it's easy, be simple about it, don't go to crazy. she likes the same weird bands you like right?"

"yeah..."

"Dude! Take her to a concert!" I say, annoyed that he couldn't catch the obvious.

"Percy... YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He practically screams into the phone. "gotta run, so many ideas, no pen or paper."

And the line goes dead. Classic Nico, but honestly, I think this relationship might have a chance. Considering the last relationship he had was in eighth grade with a girl named Helga Holiday who moved away to some country in Europe after only three months of being in school. She didn't really speak much English either. I also think she liked me, because someone was always putting chocolate doodle cakes in my locker everyday in little heart shaped bags. They were the most amazing doodle cakes I've ever tasted but when I went to ask her about them, she was gone. Nico was heart broken for a whole two months after she left and to this day when anyone mentions the name Helga he gets really awkward about it. She never actually officially dumped him though... So if he gets married years later in life and has a family of three kids and a parrot, she could show up again and pull him into a "Helga Hug". Don't even bring those up... The memories are horrid.

Annabeth's POV

*Next day*

I stand before her stone. The cold autumn air wraps around me like some sort of cool jacket. Lucas, it reads. My mother's maiden name. She asked before she died that her maiden name be engraved on her stone.

"Amanda Lucas. 1968- 2007." I say aloud.

Every second Wednesday after school, I visit her grave and... Just speak to her. I talk about my problems and she guides me through them. I chose Wednesday because that was the day of the week of which she died. I take out a Tiger Lily flower, they were always her favourite. I lay it gently down on the soil of which, a couple feet below is my mother's bones.

"Hey mom, i miss you. Thats the one thing that hasn't changed. Today I have a different problem to talk about. A boy. Now before you go crazy let me say something. He's very nice. We used to be enemies but recently, he's been acting kinder towards me. What should I do mom? My heart tells me to go one way but my brain says another."

i think back to what my mom told me while we were colouring in colouring books at the hospital. "Always follow your heart Annie. It's the wisest and truest of them all." A slet mile forms on my lips.

"You were always such a wise person mom, full of advice to give. did you ever consider being a therapist? Anyway mom, thanks again for your help. I don't think I could ever make it by without you. I love you."

I kiss my fingers and then touch the top of the stone. I walk away feeling like i always do after visiting her, a mixture of sadness and hope. My stuff my hands in my pockets and slowly walk home, taking in the town. I've lived in New York all my life and I barely know the town. My mom always wanted to see a broadway musical... She never got the chance. I see a street performer strumming away on an old guitar. She looks so young. I feel sympathy for her and put a ten dollar bill in her guitar case. She stops and looks at me. She breaks into a smile and thanks me for my kindness. I tell her she has great talent.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one day, I see your name in lights." I say, truly believing it.

"wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." The little girl says.

"don't mention it." I say. "What's your name?"

"Stella, Stella Rose."

"Well Stella Rose, I'm Annabeth. And I never tell lies, especially about people I meet."

I smile one last time, stand and walk away. The little girl starts playing again even better than the first time. She is truly gifted. I wish I had some sort of talent. But I'm just a smarty pants book nerd. But that little girl changed me today, she showed me what it's like to view life from an artist's point of view.


	8. Chapter 8: Something like no other

Percy's POV

It's Thursday. It's finally Thursday. Today is the day I'm going to work on the project with Annabeth. Gosh, my fingers keep twitching and shaking with nervousness. And it's only 10:30! I can barely focus on chemistry class because my brain is on high drive. The bell rings and I stand up, only to get my leg caught between the chair and the desk and fall on my face. The class laughs hysterically as I stand up, my face red. I catch a glimpse of Annabeth, laughing, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. A smile creeps up my own face as I watch her walk off to her next class. I pick up my scattered books and head to my own next class. I'm such a love sick puppy, it's insane. I feel like I'm drooling everytime she's near me. And on top of that I'm so anxious for this day to be over so I can drive her to my house and learn all about her.

Annabeth's POV

I really wish I didn't like him. There I admit it, you all happy? I like Percy Jackson. I think it really hit me whenever I fantasied kissing him during chemistry class. And then he fell and made a fool of himself and I fell with him. He had such a goofy loveable smile on his face pretty much all day after that. He's changed so much this last week. Before, he was a egotistical jerk who only cared about himself, but now, he's a silly, funny childlike boy. It's like something snapped in him, in a good way. Now, I'm walking across the parking lot to meet him by his car. He leans against his beat up red pick up truck. My vision tunnels until it's just him, right there. He notices me and grins.

"Hi." I say.

"hey," he says back.

"so..."

"So.."

A beat passes and I sigh. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh right! Sorry!" She mumbles, flustered. He opens his truck door and motions for me to get in.

"such a gentleman." I joke and get into the truck.

"I try." He says, as he sits down in the drivers seat. " but only for special people. "

"you think I'm special?"

"oh, well, of course. You're extremely special to me."

i gulp "really?"

"really."

Silence. He stares into my eyes and starts leaning in. I follow in suit and we're inches apart until I back out. I can't do it, not now, not yet. The moment crumbles and he bows his head. He starts the truck and begins to drive. For the rest of the ride we sit in awkward silence. We get to his house and my mouth hangs open. He notices and laughs.

"I know it's big. But please try to get past it. Some people from school just come here and stare at my house in aw because it's so big." He jokes, opening the door for me.

I walk inside and gasp. The archetecture... Oh my god, this house is amazing. I run my fingers along the mahogany staircase rail. I can feel him watching me. I hear footsteps coming downstairs and I back away. I smiling woman who looks a lot like Percy comes down to greet us.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth, I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mom." She holds out her hand, I shake it lightly.

"hello Mrs. Jackson. Nice to meet you." I sayl she laughs.

"honey, call me Sally, please. Would you kids like some snacks?"

"Mom." Percy coughs. "It's ok, we're just gonna go work on the project."

"Ok sweet peas, you kids have fun." she says, walking off. Percy's face is bright red.

He motions for me to follow him upstairs. We walk into he room and It's not at all what I expected. The wallpaper is like we're in the ocean and action figures sit on shelves on the wall. I stifle my laughs.

"Ok, well lets get started." he says pulling out the question sheet.

"ok sure, Question 1: What is your favourite colour?"

"that is so easy. Blue."

"Green, like a pale green." He nods.

"what is your favourite tv show?"

"DOCTOR WHO! Eleventh will forever be in my heart." He laughs.

"I never pictured you as a whovian."

"Theres a lot you don't know about me." I say, being slightly flirtish.

"Well then, my favourite show is probably Criminal Minds... It's so creepy yet so awesome!"

I shiver. "Not my cup of tea." I say. He laughs.

"what is your favourite childhood memory?" he asks. my stomach churns.

"well, it's when my mom gave me this locket. She told me she'd always be there for me whenever I needed her. I still believe that promise." He nods.

"What's your mom like?"

"She's... She was such a genuine kindhearted person, I wish she was still here, I miss her smile."

my voice cracks and a single tear rolls down my cheek. Percy immediately wipes it away with his thumb. His fingers linger there for a couple extra seconds before he pulls away.

"Annabeth, I... I'm so sorry." He pulls me into a hug. He smells like chlorine and mint. More tears flow down my cheeks but I wipe them away quickly as we pull away, but not before Percy gives me a concerned look.

"Ok, moving on. What is your favourite food?" He asks, trying to sound happy as if that moment never happened.

"oh! I absolutely love Jolly Ranchers! Does that count as food?" he laughs.

"un, I don't know, but sure. Mine would definitely be blue waffles."

"Blue waffles? Don't you mean blueberry waffles?"

"no, blue waffles."

"Are those even real?"

"of course they are! Haven't you ever had one?"

"I can't say I have."

He frowns at me and shakes his head.

"you have not lived."

"um, ok?" I hold my hands up in surrender.

we breeze through the the questions until we have one left. I learn quite a bit about Percy Jackson. Like how his middle name is Allan and his most embarrassing moment is when he accidentally spilled tomato sauce all over Calypso while helping cook at summer camp when he was 15. People still won't let it go for him or Calypso. He hates waking up early and has dyslexia and ADHD like me. I've probably learned more about him then anyone else.

"Ok last question, who was your first crush?" He asks me.

Percy's POV

she looks very uncomfortable and shifts around avoiding eye contact with me. Ever since she told me about her mom and we shared that moment, she's been different. She seems normal, but you can tell that she's hiding something.

"well, um, it... It was Jason Grace, Thalia's brother." She admits.

i try to hide my disappointment, I was hoping it was me.

"Ok, fess up, it's your turn." She says.

i've been dreading this question all day. I look right into her stormy grey eyes and she stares back. My hands feel sweaty and my throat is dry.

"my first crush... Well... It was this girl back in the eighth grade..."

"Don't chicken out, just tell me."

"Fine! It was... You." I finally let it out. Her eyes widen.

"me?" She chokes out,

"yes, it's always been you. It still is. I like you Annabeth, a lot. And I know you might not feel the same way and I've been a jerk to you for so long but I just wanted to tell you and-"

she cuts me off... by kissing me. I've never experienced a kiss like this in my life. My brain goes mush and I start kissing her back. I feel like it's my first kiss all over again, only way better. Annabeth is ten times the kisser Rachel is. We pull away and I press my forehead to hers.

"Does that mean...?"

she nods. " I...I like you too. That's why I was so rude to you,I was confused. I like you Percy."

I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. She likes me back! This is probably the best day of my life. I smile like an idiot and kiss her again. I kiss her like there's no tomorrow and she laughs. I love her laugh.


	9. Chapter 9: The truth comes out

Painful love chapter nine

Annabeth's POV

My mouth is on fire. Sparks fly all around me. So that's what a first kiss is like. Wow. He kisses me again and I begin to laugh. His kisses are soft, delicate and sweet, that's always how I wanted my first kiss to be like. Not rough, hungry and intense, that's not the kind of girl I am.

"I love your laugh, have I ever told you that?" He asks, after pulling away. I feel like a part of me is gone, his lips have become a part of me. And I want it back.

"My laugh? I sound like a dying hyena." I say, trying to catch my breath. He shakes his head.

"It's a compliment, take it. Don't let anyone tell you you're less than perfect."

I grow quiet when he says the word. Perfect. I'm far from it, I have an abusive father, I'm self harming, the list can go on.

"You did." I say without thinking. He pulls away.

"I know, and I feel a guilt so strong for every insult I've ever said to you, that it's like I'm holding the world." (Author's note: haha get it? Titan's curse)

"Percy, I... I'm not perfect, I'm not. I'm just... Not. Okay?"

"You can believe that all you want but I have a different opinion."

I shake my head. I'm not perfect, maybe I'm pure, but not perfect. He's delusional to everything. Maybe one day, I could tell him the truth... Maybe, no, bad idea. My cell phone rings. The caller ID says Thals. Crap. I hit the ignore button and turn back to Percy. That's the first time I've ignored any of Thalia's calls, she won't like it.

"So..." I say.

"So..." He says back.

"Wow this is awkward."

"Yeah it is, why is It always awkward after a heart to heart kiss?"

"No idea, but i better go... My dad'll get mad if I'm not home." I stand up and he does the same.

He walks me down the stairs and to the door. Just as I grab the door handle to open it, he pulls me into another kiss. I smile against his lips and pull away.

"See ya soon, Seaweed Brain." And I leave. I can feel him watching me as I walk down the driveway. Maybe I should have asked for a ride home. It's getting kinda dark.

But my house isn't that far, I can take care of myself. I round the street corner and see my house coming into view. There's a car in the driveway, he's home. It's a Thursday night! Why is he home? My breath seems to get shorter and more heavy. I don't want to deal with him tonight. But if I don't go inside, where will I go? I cautiously open the front door and enter the house. As I close the door, it makes a louder sound than I intended it to make. I hear my dad coming down the stairs, he growls when he sees me.

"Oh, it's you. Where were you?" He demands.

"I was... Visiting a friend?"

"Ha, likely story. Get upstairs." He shouts. I whimper and do as I'm told.

After I change into my pyjamas, my dad comes into my room. He doesn't look very happy, he never is, but this is even more hate than normal. He holds a bottle of probably stale beer in his hand and I letter in the other.

"I got a letter from your school. Says you almost drowned in gym class?"

"Yeah..."

"How could you be so stupid! You embarrassed yourself and your family name!"

"What? I nearly died and that's all you care about?"

"Don't talk back to me!" He yells. But I don't stop.

"No! You've bullied me far to long!" I yell back. He steps forward and slaps me hard on the face. A stinging pain forms on my cheek, along with a huge red mark. I look back up at him and he punches me in the face. He looks crueler than he ever has before.

"I made a mistake marrying your mother, but my bigger mistake was keeping you after she died."

That hurt. That's the absolute meanest thing anyone has ever said to me. Tears form in my eyes but I try to hold them back.

"Get to bed." He growls and walks away. I quickly crawl into bed and cry... Hard. He's just so cruel. I climb out of bed quietly and pull out my razor again. My stomach goes queasy as I look at it. This is so wrong, self harming is wrong. But these facts don't stop me from cutting long streaks down my arms. Blood flows out and my tears mix in as they fall. I sit on the floor, crying, watching my blood run down my arm for a few minutes. I slowly stand up again, and my head spins. I take some paper towel and wipe away the blood. I crawl back into bed and cry again. I have to get out of here... Now.

Percy's POV

"You're so smitten." My mom says, from behind me. I scream and she laughs.

"Mom, you scared the hell out of me!" I screech.

"Watch your language mister!" She snaps but is still smiling. "I saw you kiss her. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you liked her. I could tell, you're just like your father."

At the mention of dad's name I grow silent... He hasn't been home in months and we haven't received ONE phone call or even email.

"On our first date, he was so nervous and shy but he turned out to be a true romantic. She's special to you?"

"Yes, yes she is." I imagine Annabeth smiling at me, her golden princess curls waving around in the wind.

"Then make sure you always feel that way and treat her right. Before your father, I dated some real jerks."

"Of course mom, I would NEVER hurt her. Ever." She smiles.

"that's my boy, now come on, I'll make blue hot cocoa."

I follow my mom into the kitchen and help her make the cocoa. We sit outside watching the stars and suddenly, I'm ten years old again. We always used to do this, except my dad would be here, and Tyson would be in my mom's arms, wrapped in a baby blanket.

Annabeth's POV

Phone. Check. Extra clothes. Check. Diary. Check. Books. Check. And most importantly, mom's letter. Not check... What?! I scramble around my room silently to find it, I find the book hidden behind my book shelf. I pull the letter out of the book and sigh of relief. I put it carefully in my duffel bag and zip it shut. I look at my room one last time before slowly climbing out the window. Since my house has two stories, this is gonna be difficult. But luckily there's a big tree right next to my window. I carefully hop over onto a big tree branch and stumble a bit. My eyes widen with terror but I quickly regain balance. I slowly descend the tree and land with a thump on the ground. I take one last look at my house before walking down the street. I did it. I escaped. I feel a rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I make my way to Piper's house. I know for a fact that her parents are conveniently out of town and she's up late watching Doctor Who reruns. Her house only has one level so I walk over to her window and look in. She's clutching a bowl of popcorn, tears streaming down her face, staring at the tv. I knock and she jumps, causing popcorn to fly. She notices me and sighs of relief. She looks at me confusedly as she opens up her window.

"Annie? What are you doing here? It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"Can I stay here tonight? Um, my house is having some maintenance problems..."

"Sure, no prob, although it would have been more convenient if you texted me."

"Sorry." I mumble.

She lets me in and I set my duffel bag on her carpeted floor. I see she's watching The Eleventh's final episode. Tragic.

"Watching Doctor Who?"

"You know it!" She grins at me.

"Awesome. Gimme some popcorn."

She hands me a bowl of popcorn and we sit on her bed. It's funny how normal she's being about this. By the end of the episode, we're bawling our eyes out. Matt Smith was a perfect doctor! Why do they do this to us? I get attached to a character and BAMN! Regeneration. A commercial for some vacuum comes on and Piper faces me.

"Ok, fess up. Tell me why you're really here." She demands,

"I told you. Maintenance." I say, stuffing popcorn in my mouth.

"Annabeth Chase! I've known you for four years, I know when you're lying. You shift around uncomfortably and don't look at anyone directly in the eye."

"Pipes, I'm telling the truth. But I will tell you something... I may have kissed Percy Jackson?"

"I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!" She says, throwing her hands in the air. I'm glad that I changed the subject.

"Shh! Don't wake up the whole neighbourhood!" I whisper.

"Sorry... But Annie, I just knew it. You two were perfect for each other. I remember back in middle school Percy was a nice guy... Then in ninth grade Rachel came and turned him into the cruel self he was. And the past few days he's been nicer. I think you've changed him for the better."

"Wow, Pipes, thanks. I really like him and it means a lot that you accept it. I just don't know about Thalia..."

"Don't worry. She's your best friend, she'll be happy for you.. She just may confuse the feeling with anger."

"I guess but I'm not sure... She is the type to hold grudges."

"Shh... Doctor Who is back on!"

"Ok, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

She waves her hand not taking her eyes off the screen. She kinda has a thing for the tenth doctor. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. In truth, I don't have to use the bathroom... I just needed some space to think. Tomorrow, my dad will come into my room to find me gone. I took most of my important stuff but I can just imagine him taking all my things to ten dump to get burned. He'll probably call the police to find me and blame everything on me... Calling me some rebellious child that does drugs. It'll be on the news by tomorrow guarantied... I just can't let anyone I know see it. Especially Percy. Thinking about it all brings tears to my eyes. I don't deserve this! I'm a good smart girl with accepting friends and I'm very grateful. But my father has put my through to much torture and pain. I need to let it out. I open the bathroom door, tears streaming down my face. Piper immediately notices and opens her arms. I run into her hug and cry freely. For some reason, she hasn't asked why I'm crying... But she will. I pull away and she finally asks it.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Piper... I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"You're not pregnant are you?! I'm gonna kill Jackson!"

"No, hell no! I'm letting him get that far yet... But it's much more serious."

"What Annie? You can always trust me."

And then it comes out. The secrets and lies I've been holding in for years about my past and life at home spill out like a waterfall. And Piper listens... She's careful and patient when I can't finish my sentences. When im done I just look at her.

"Annabeth. How long have you been keeping this secret?"

"Since I was ten years old."

"Six years?! Annabeth, I'm glad you told me, but you should've said something sooner. I know it's hard but Annie... What you just described is child abuse! We need to tell the police."

"NO! We can't... He's my only family left, Piper... We can't yet."

"Ok fine. First you need to tell Thalia and Hazel... They have the right to know... And oh god especially Percy!"

"No, I can't tell him. It's too hard. The look on his face... I-I won't be able to take it."

"Annabeth, you're the strongest woman ive ever met. I know all the times you've stood up for yourself wasn't entirely an act. You can do it. Starting tomorrow. It's Friday. After school we'll meet Thalia and Hazel at Hazel's place and you tell them. I'll let you decide when to tell Percy."

I nod my head, the tears starting to dry out my my face.

"Now, you really need some rest."

She offers me her bed and I look at her with gratitude.

"Thank you. You're the first person I've told. You're one of the best friends I've ever had Pipes."

"I try." She jokes. "And same to you, goodnight Annie."

But I'm already fast asleep. I've never been so tired in my life. Forget about tomorrow, I'll tackle it when it comes. Right now I just need some well earned sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Not even brownies can fix it

Piper's POV

I wake up with a sore back from sleeping on the couch. Why am I sleeping on the couch? Then it all floods back to me in a sickening wave. Annabeth. Abuse. Here. Sleeping. Percy. I grin at that last part. I'm so happy for her. It's her first ever boyfriend and first ever kiss. I knew a while ago that she had a thing for Jason but I'm glad she's over him. I truth... I like him. I think he may like me. I'm good at reading people, especially when it comes to emotions. But I'm too afraid to try. Thalia is very cautious about who he dates, even if he is older than her. She says she wants a good girl for him, not some slut that'll cheat on him after two weeks. Last time I checked, I'm not Rachel Elizabeth Dare. So, maybe I do have a chance. I hear noise coming from my room, and a tired, messy haired, irritable Annabeth Chase walks out. It's 8:00! Why is she up so early? She only got six hours of sleep.

"Hey Annie? Why are you up so early?"

She grumbles something and grabs a banana from the fruit basket on our table.

" I couldn't sleep in, sleep hasn't been very easy for me lately."

"Oh, well okay."

I look out the window and see my parents pulling into the driveway. Yikes! I start panicking at Annabeth looks at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Parents. Home." I stutter out.

"So?"

"So, they don't know you're here and they'll kill me when they realize I invited someone inside without asking!"

Her eye widen and she jumps out the the chair. My parents are super strict... Well they were ever since my dad got remarried to this crazy, mellow, yoga teacher. She doesn't want anything inorganic in the house, and will only let me stay up till 9:00. She changed him, and not for the better. Annabeth knows this. One time, she came over with a movie rated PG-13 and my parents flipped out. I had just turned thirteen and Annabeth wanted to officially watch a PG-13 movie with me. We'd lied to my parents before saying we were going to G rated films in the past but she wanted to celebrate officially without having to lie. Heck, my parents have no idea that I watch Doctor Who! It's really annoying sometimes. At Thalia's her mom is almost never home, so we can do pretty much anything. last year, we all drank wine for the first time. It was awful but awesome! I remember Annabeth puking in the bathroom afterwards. If my parents ever found out, they'd disown me. Anyway, after the whole PG-13 movie disaster, my parents grounded me for two months, prohibited me from talking to Annabeth before or after school hours during the time and made me do all the house chores. Annabeth and I rush into my room and she darts into the closet. Classic. I shut it just as my parents open the door.

"Piper! We're home sweetie!" My dad yells.

"I'm in my room, dad!" I yell back.

He walks into my room, smiling. Sometimes, my dad can be his normal self... Sometimes.

"Hey pipes, how was your weekend?"

"Good, nothing much happened." I can practically see Annabeth rolling her eyes in the closet.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be in school young lady?" My step mom says, entering my room. Crap! I forgot all about school when Annabeth came.

"Uhhh, no?"

"Don't lie to us young lady, why shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's national teachers day! Yeah, the teachers get a day to enjoy themselves with other teachers at this resort..." That makes sense... Who am I kidding, I'm dead meat!

"Oh, well okay, we should sent Mr. MacDonald a box of chocolates." My dad says, my step mother slaps his arm.

"Tristan! We do not eat chocolate in this house! It's bad for my zen."

Did I mention she's a crazy yoga freak?

"Oh, yes, how about a card?"

"As long as it's Eco friendly and isn't made in any place where it endangers flamingoes."

What? Sometimes, she makes no sense. And flamingoes are the flashy girly girls of the animal world, and they may or may not frighten me.

"Yes, that would be great. But Mr. Macdonald says he doesn't need gifts."

"Oh nonsense! We're getting him a card Piper, that's final."

Ah, that classic phrase. Whenever they say it, I know not to argue anymore.

"Oh, and can Annabeth stay here for a few nights? Her house is under maintenance."

"You know how we feel about sleepovers... And about Annabeth. That girl is a very bad example for you darling... She watches PG-13 movies!" My step mom says.

"I'm SIXTEEN!"

"Age is just a number, you're still a baby girl."

"Well, can she stay? She has no where else to go."

"Fine, but only for the weekend. Then she leaves."

I smile. This is probably the first argument I've won.

"Thank you! She'll be so grateful. And I promise she'll be a great guest."

"I would think so. She better be if she ever wants to come visit again." My step mom says.

"Come on, Linda, let's go sit down and watch the nature channel." My dad says, ushering my step mom into the living room.

Nature channel? What has become of him?! Back whenever he was single, he watched wrestling matches while eating take out Chinese food. I used to hear him screaming at the television and come down into the living room. And he'd always offer me an egg roll, which I'd take without question. I miss those days. I walk back into my room.

"Clear." I whisper.

Annabeth opens the closet door and stumbles out with a stuffed animal.

"YOU had a cuddle me cutie?" She says, holding back laughter.

"Oh don't lie, every five year old girl had one!"

"I didn't, I read books."

"Well, we're not all brainiacs like you!" I say, grabbing the doll out of her hands.

She holds her hands up in surrender. I'm on a role today for winning arguments! She stuffs her things back into her bag and starts opening the window.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I can't just say I came in through the window! I'm going to get a coffee than I'll come back. I need some caffeine and I need it now."

"You seem surprisingly normal considering what you told me last night."

"Well, I bounce back fast.. Sort of. But I need to relax for a bit."

And she leaves out the window. My friends are confusing.

Annabeth's POV

I lied... Again. I'm still really frazzled and upset from yesterday but I needed to get away. I can't believe the truth is going to come out so fast. I planned on keeping it secret until I moved out and never telling a soul. But now that I think about it, I probably would've felt guilty about keeping it a secret all my life. I walk down to Starbucks and order an iced coffee. when I was young, I always wanted one, but my mom told me I couldn't. She always told me that the caffeine monsters would attack me if I did. When I was thirteen, Thalia and I went down and both got them together... We were VERY hyper afterwards and we may or may not have broke a lamp. I smile thinking about it, but it's soon replaced with terror. Piper is making me tell them tonight after school... I'm not ready. How will they react? Will they flip out? Thalia I know for a fact with try to call the cops and we'll have to hold her back. It suddenly hits me that I'm skipping school. I've NEVER skipped school before, if you haven't already guessed. It's feels weird... But after last night, I don't think I could've managed going to school. There's a tv in Starbucks with the news channel on. Suddenly I hear my name. My head whips around to watch the tv.

"Sixteen year old Annabeth Chase went missing last night. Her father Robert Chase last checked on her around midnight so we're guessing the mystery started around 2:00 am. The girl has wavy blonde hair, grey eyes and is about 5 feet 9 inches tall. If you see this girl,"

The show a picture of me on the tv.

"Please contact 567-8893 or email us. We spoke to her father a few minutes ago,this is what he had to say,"

"Oh, I should have known this was coming, officers. She was such a brat. We had a big argument last night and she tried to attack me. She wanted my money so she could buy more pills and cigarettes but when I refused... It wasn't pretty."

"So there you have it folks, Please keep a look out for her. This is News Now signing off."

I swear, multiple times. Good thing all my classmates and Percy are in school so they wouldn't have seen it, and Piper's parents are busy watching the nature channel. I just hope no one I know has seen it. I'm not some crazy druggie and people should know that. I grab my coffee, pay the barista and leave as quick as I can. I scurry back to Piper's house and knock on the door. Piper opens it grinning.

"Hey there sista!" She lets me in.

"We have a problem."

She grows serious. "What happened now?"

"I'm on the news." Her eyes widen. "My dad was interviewed and he said I was a crazy druggie who attacked him for pills before leaving. Now the police are looking for me."

"Oh. My. God. This is bad. We need to tell Hazel and Thalia... Now!"

"Now?"

"Yes, it's lunch break right now. Remember every Friday we always go to Freddie's pizza? They'll be there."

My stomach feels instantly queasy. I don't know if I can handle telling another person, let alone two. But it's the right thing to do, they deserve to know. I sigh because I know she's right.

"Ok, let's go." I say and she smiles.

"You can do this Annie! We're your best friends and we'll support you through anything."

I hug her. Piper Maclean is one of the best friends anyone could ask for. Piper tells her parents we're going to the library and we need to borrow the car.

"Linda, please don't worry, not a scratch, I promise!" Piper pleads her step mom.

"Fine, but you know how serious I am about promises. Stay safe honey."

"I will." Her step mom kisses her on the head.

We walk out of the house and Piper says,

"She's crazy but since my mom left my dad when I was two, she's the only mom I've really ever had. She can be a good mother sometimes."

"Yeah, I miss my mom."

"Sorry, I know mothers are a touchy subject for you."

"No, it's okay. I'm starting to get the closure I need by telling people about my situation."

I see Piper's step mom' car in the driveway and my eyes widen. Its a bright green smart car. It's so tiny I don't know how we'll fit inside it.

"This," I motion to the car. "Is our ride?"

"Now you know why I don't drive to school. Linda refuses to get any car that's had for the environment. She almost didn't buy a car at all but biking is to hard in the winter."

We hop into the tiny car and Piper starts the engine. Dolphin noises blast from the radio. I'm so startled I jump. Piper laughs.

"Sorry, Linda likes listening to nature noises." She flips the dial to a normal station and we drive to Freddie's.

Once we get there, Thalia and Hazel are sitting in our usual seat. They notice us and glare. Oh boy. We walk to the booth and sit down.

"Ok, spill the beans, why'd you guys ditch? And most importantly why didn't you tell me? I would've loved to ditch with you."

"Sorry, but Annabeth had a pretty bad night. She ran away from her abusive father and-"

"what?! Abusive father? Ran away from home?" Thalia shoots me a is she serious look. I nod then glare at Piper. She mouths Sorry.

"It's... It's true. Ever since my mom died when I was ten, my dad abused me... And I abused myself."

"What? Annie? Self harming? You didn't tell me that!"

"I'm sorry, but depression and pain drove me to it. I even thought about suicide when I was fourteen."

They all gasp. I feel very guilty.

"And I thought I knew the whole truth. This is even more serious." Piper says.

"Annabeth, we need to tell the police." Hazel says, touching my arm.

"We can't, I was on tv today and my dad told the world I'm a drug obsessed lunatic who's on the loose."

Thalia is extremely quiet. It's making me nervous. Is she mad? Did I wait too long?

"Thals, say something." I plead. She looks at me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for you. What's been going on is inexcusable. But why didn't you tell me? Best friends tell each other this stuff! I told you about my alcoholic mother! Do you even trust me at all?"

"Of course I do Thalia! But this kind of stuff is hard to admit." Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Thalia grumbles and stands up.

"No Thals please. I'm sorry."

"Ha, sorry? We haven't fought in years but sorry doesn't cut it. How do I know you even mean it? You've lied to my face for six years after all."

And she leaves, not bothering to pay for her pizza. She slams the door and other customers look up, but they realize their food is more interesting. I cry with my head in my hands. Piper puts her arm around me and Hazel says,

"Don't cry Annie, Thalia is very fragile and gets hurt easy. She'll get over it. She's just upset about you lying, she doesn't see the big picture about why you did."

I nod, but tears still fall. My entire life has exploded in one day. My best friend hates my guts and we all know she's the one to hold grudges. It feels like one bad thing after another. What will Percy think? Will he be upset too? Just thinking about it makes me sadder. I don't know if I can tell him after what just happened.

"Come on, let's go get a sundae? Brownie?" Piper coaxes me to look up.

They all know how much I love brownies.

"O-okay." I croak and we stand up. Hazel pays for her own and Thalia's food and we leave.

But not even ice cream, hot fudge and brownies can make Thalia come back. I don't know what will.


	11. Chapter 11: Formulating a plan

Percy's POV

"It was awesome." Nico says.

"What? Huh?" I stutter back.

It's Saturday and We're just chilling at Nico's house and he's talking about... Something. I can't stop thinking about Annabeth. Are we official? I don't think so. I haven't even asked her out on an official date yet. That's on the top of my list.

"Dude? Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I say and he sighs.

"I was talking about my date with Thalia on Wednesday."

"Thalia? That goth chick?" Grover says, not looking away from the tv screen. He's playing Xbox.

"Yes, that goth chick. We went to an epic concert and right before I dropped her off, she kissed me on the cheek!"

"Wow. A little cheek action huh?" Grover teases. Nico frowns. I've never seen him so love struck In my life.

"Yes, she's amazing." Nico says.

"So what about you Percy?" Grover asks

"What about me?"

"Annabeth. How did the 'project' go?" He teases.

"It was fine."

"Fine? You gotta give me more info here dude?"

"Alright! I kissed her!" I admit. Grover gives me a high five.

"Epic man! Once enemies, now lovers... That would be great for the school newspaper!"

"Since when do we have a newspaper?" Nico asks.

"Since he started dating that earth girl that runs it, Junie?" I say, grinning.

"It's JUNIPER." Grover corrects me.

"Ah, Junie, Juniper, same thing." Nico says.

"Didn't she tie herself to the oak tree at the front of the school so they wouldn't cut it down?" I ask.

"That's my woman," Grover says sighing. I roll my eyes.

"Percy," Nico's mom holds out a phone for me. "It's your mom,"

I take the phone and answer. "Mom?"

"Percy turn on the news now!" She says.

"What? Why?"

"It's Annabeth." Is all she says and I yank the controller out of Grover's hand and switch to cable.

"What the hell man?"

"Thanks mom." I say into the phone and hang up.

"Still no sign of sixteen year old Annabeth Chase who went missing yesterday. Sources say she has friends who may be hiding her..."

WHAT?! She's missing? Well,she wasn't at school on Friday, and she NEVER misses school. My poor Annabeth is missing... Who knows what has happened to her? I've gotta find her. The news goes on about how she's a drug lunatic on the loose but I know that's all lies. Annabeth is hiding stuff from me. She told me she had a normal life, but I know that's a lie too. Something's up and I'm going to figure out what.

"Dude, what's going on?" Nico asks, motioning to the tv.

"I have no idea." I say.

"This is a whole lot of creepy." Grover comments. "I had no idea, she doesn't look like a druggie."

"Shut up! She's not! Something's not right, and I think it has something to do with her father."

"Yeah, that dude is weird. Once, I was driving by, he threw a beer bottle at my window... It was terrifying." Nico says, shivering. Grover giggles.

"I have to go talk to her, I think I know where she might be." I say, grabbing my jacket.

I wave goodbye to Mrs. Di Angelo and hop into my truck. I drive over to Thalia's house and knock on her door, again and again until an angry Thalia answers the door.

"What do you want Jackson?" She grumbles.

"Where's Annabeth?" I demand.

"Oh, that lying slut? I wouldn't know, I don't talk to her."

"But aren't you guys best friends?"

"We WERE, but she lied to me, about something huge."

"You must know where she is."

"Why should I even tell you?"

"Because I'm freaking out trying to find my girlfriend and I'm worried about her."

"Wait, girlfriend?!"

"Yeah."

"Another thing she didn't tell me? Wow, the list never ends,"

"Stop talking about her like that. You've been friends for a long time, you can't mean that. She's your best friend."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I never said you had to but whatever you're mad about, is not worth losing a friend."

"Piper's." She says, blankly.

"What?"

"She's at Piper Maclean's house. And don't knock on the door, her parents are wackos. Knock on the first window to the left."

"Thanks." I say.

"Whatever, now go away,"

I smile and run off to my truck. I drive way past the speed limit and realize... I don't know where Piper lives. I stop and run back to Thalia's house, lucky I didn't go to far.

"34 Oakland Drive." She shouts from her window.

I run back to my truck and speed to 34 Oakland drive. When I get there, I see Annabeth and Piper sitting on the front lawn, eating popsicles. Part of me is relived to see her okay, the other is annoyed that she didn't tell me what's going on. I hop out of the truck and she sees me. Her eyes go wide and Piper finally notices me too. She stands up and walks back into her house, leaving me and Annabeth alone. I slowly approach her and she gets even more shocked with each step I take.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey..." She says back.

"Listen, Annabeth, what's going on? Is what they're saying on the news true?"

"No! God no! I think it's time to tell you, it's best you hear it from me."

"Ok..." I don't like where this is going.

"When my mom died when I was ten, my dad took a bad turn. He was always a bad alcoholic before, but when she left, it only got worse. He'd drink every day and night and spend up all our savings... Even my college fund. One night when I was eleven, I was sitting in my bedroom... And..." She can't finish her sentence, because her eyes are filled with tears.

"What? What happened Annabeth?" I ask getting nervous.

"He... He hit me. He just walked in, blamed me for all his problems and started beating me. It was the most pain I'd ever endured in my life. And it hasn't stopped, he's been doing it pretty much daily ever since."

I stare at her. She's so vulnerable and weak and frightened. What a jerk her father is for doing all that to her! She's the most amazing, kind, gorgeous girl I've ever known. She starts weeping softly and I pull her into my arms and hold her. I run my fingers through her hair to try to calm her down.

"Annabeth, you don't deserve this. We need to tell people."

She nods. "I-I know. But what proof do we have? My scars and bruises? It's not enough."

"We'll figure it out. But I want you to come stay at my house, I want to be able to take care of you and protect you."

"Percy, no, that's huge, I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" I ask. She's about to respond but I cut her off my connecting our lips. The same electric spark from a few days ago flies back into me. She kisses me back with the same amount of passion and fear that it's overwhelming. We pull away and she says,

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll come stay at your house."

"Really?" I smile and kiss her again. "But you will have to tell my mom."

Her smile fades. "I can do it."

"That's my girl, now come on. Get Piper and let's go out for some ice cream."

"What am I? Twelve?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine! Fine! I do want ice cream." She says,

I wipe away the tears from her face and wrap my arm tightly around her. I'm not letting anyone hurt her ever again. I'm going to kill Robert Chase. I'm going to let him die a slow painful death, just like the pain he caused Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I love him. I've been told that the first love never lasts, only in books. But I love him, more than anything. Maybe I'm too young and naive to know what true love is, but maybe I've found it. When he's near me, I feel safe and happy. I forget about my horrible father and my even more horrendous past. His arm is wrapped securely around my shoulder and he plays with the curls of my hair. I giggle when he touches my face. He smiles and I can't help but smile back, it's like a disease. Piper comes back out and smiles when she sees us together.

"Aww! You guys are so adorable!" She squeals. I blush.

"We're going out to get ice cream and brainstorm ideas to reveal the truth about my dad. Wanna come?" I ask, as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

"You know it! No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. No matter if he's family."

We all get into Percy's truck and drive down to Creamy Ice (weird name). I order what I always do, a super fudge brownie sundae. Piper gets a pralines and cream ice cream cone and Percy gets... A large double chocolate extreme fudge marshmallow delight sundae with gummy bears, chocolate chips, hot fudge, butterscotch sauce and sprinkles. I stare at him my eyes wide.

"What?" He asks, stuffing a mouthful of the crazy sundae into his mouth. I laugh.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?" I ask, giggling.

"Yeah, that's like a sundae made of five people!" Piper comments.

"What? This, this is nothing. It's not even that big." He says, taking another bite. I just laugh again.

"You do that craziest things." I say, taking a bite of my own sundae.

"But you gotta love me for it." He says, kissing me on the cheek.

Hearing him say love makes me feel all warm and gooey inside. Does he love me too? Or just like? Because there's a difference.

"Ok, now we need to figure out a way to reveal Annabeth's dad." Percy says, getting slightly serious.

I nod, " well, um, I could put a recording device in a hat and try to talk to him..?"

"No! No way! You are not going near him EVER again." Percy says, getting very protective, which is kinda hot.

"We could sneak in the house at night and take video of the evidence." Piper says. I shake my head,

"It's not enough, we're just kids, the police will want more than that." I say. Percy nods.

"Well, we've gotta think of something."

"I have an idea. It's not very exciting and all super secret spy like but it's a plan." I say and Percy pouts.

"I was hoping for a super secret spy like plan. I still have a perfectly good ninja costume."

Piper and I start laughing our heads off. I know we should be acting serious right now, but it's hard with a guy like Percy. I know I should be feeling scared and nervous about this, but for some strange reason, I'm not. Maybe it's because I have confidence in our plan and my friends... Well friend and BOYFRIEND. I smile at the last part. I start telling Percy and Piper the plan. They like it.

"This will definitely work." Percy says,

"That's do this!" Piper says. "For Annie!"

And Percy chants back "for Annie!" And I just sit there smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions and more questions

Annabeth's POV

I swear I've never heard anyone complain more than Percy Jackson. He's going on and on about how he wants to wear his ninja suit... And this is a serious conversation for him. We keep telling him no, but then he goes and uses the puppy dog eyes and I'm sold.

"Fine." I cave. He grins.

"Works every time." He says, acting cocky.

"Don't make me change my mind." I say and he shuts up.

"So, are you sure this will work Annabeth?" Piper asks, nervously.

"Don't be nervous pipes, it'll work. I'm the one making the plan and not this doofus after all."

Percy holds his hands up in mock hurt. "Hurtful." He says and I laugh.

"Ok, but seriously we need to get going on this plan." I say and they nod.

"How about tomorrow? We can meet at my place around noon?" Percy offers.

"Make it 1:00 because I've got this huge literature exam to prepare for." I say.

"How can you worry about school at a time like this?!"Percy asks.

"Sorry, but I'm already behind."

He shakes his head. "Only you Annabeth." And he kisses me on the cheek. I blush as Piper watches us with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll never understand it. One week ago, you guys hated each other's guts and now... All lovey dovey."

"What can I say? The universe has it's own plans." I say, grinning.

"Yes, it does." Percy agrees.

"Ok, ew. No need to get all sappy." Piper says. "Oh great! Now I'm starting to sound like Thalia-"

She shuts up. But now I'm thinking about her again. Oh Thals.. I wish she wasn't mad at me. I mean, why should she be resentful towards me anyway? I mean, when we were eleven, I don't think I could've just blurted out that I was being abused.

"I'm sorry Annie, I try to remember not to bring her up."

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Percy asks.

"I... I told her about my... Situation and she flipped out and called me a bad best friend."

I feel even worse just talking about it. Percy gets a protective/angry look on his face.

"She has no right to be that way towards you! I'm going to go talk to her."

"No, this is something I have to do on my own. I think she needs a bit of space for a while."

Percy sits back down but still doesn't seem convinced.

"Fine, but if she's mean to you, tell me. I'll always protect my girlfriend."

Hearing him say that gives me chills. Girlfriend? I like the sound if that. But we haven't even gone on an actual first date before. Unless you count tonight but Piper was with us. It makes me happy that someone cares about me. I know my friends always will but having a boyfriend is different. It makes you feel wanted and special. I wonder if I'm special to him, because he's definitely special to me. I snap out of my trance when a hand waves in front of my face.

"Annabeth? Hellooo? Earth to wise girl?"

"Sorry, just thinking. So we good for the plan?"

"Yep, we're good." Piper says, eating the last of her ice cream.

"Ok, let's go get your stuff Annabeth then we can go unpack at my place."

"His place?" Piper asks. I blush and she grins.

"Ooh! Well, let's get going then!" She says and I roll my eyes.

We get back into Percy's truck and drive back down to Piper's house. I walk in and grab the tiny amount of stuff that I brought with me and stuff it all in my suitcase. I wave goodbye to the Maclean's and meet Percy outside. Piper gives me a hug.

"Remember, don't forget to call me." She says.

"Pipes, I'm only going to Percy's. Not Iceland!"

"You know what I mean." She says and I blush again.

"We'll talk about it later." I say and quickly get into Percy's truck. He smiles at me.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"More than ready." I say and his grin widens.

"Then why are we still here? TO THE PERCY CAVE!" He yells starting the car.

He slowly backs out of Piper's driveway and begins driving. God, he's slow. I start laughing when he knocks over a garbage bin at the end of someone's lawn. He swears and I laugh louder. He glares at me.

"Some driver you are." I say.

"Ha, at least I've driven before. Do you even have a licence?" He asks and I fall silent.

"No..." I whisper.

"No? Really now?" he jokes, laughing.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I say.

"Kinda hard when such a beautiful girl is all I can stare at." He says and I blush.

The rest of the drive falls into a comfortable silence. The radio station starts playing a song And I begin laughing. The song is "Girl on fire" by Alicia Keys.

"What are you laughing about?" Percy asks me.

"This... Song..." I say, trying to catch my breath. "Reminds me of... Leo Valdez."

"Who? Leo Valdez? That weird little geek who builds robots?"

"Yes him. He's Thalia's brother's best friend and is very close to Piper... In a brother/sister way. One time, this song came on while we were all driving to the beach and he lost it. The people driving beside us actually looked over to see where all the screaming... Or singing as Leo calls It was coming from."

"That... Is an awesome story. I wish I was there."

"Don't worry, next time." I say, reassuringly.

His phone beeps and he goes to get it but I slap his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're driving! I'll get it." I say.

I pick up his phone and feel instantly upset. It's a text... From Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It says "Babe, I miss you... Call me love ya XOXO"

"Why is she still texting you?" I ask.

"Who?" I show him the text. He sighs. "Crap I forgot to dump her."

"You forgot? How can you forget?"

"Well, it's been a pretty hectic week..." He says and I agree with him.

"I'll call her later and end it, okay?"

"Fine. But please make it unsentimental and rude? I wanna make her cry."

"You're kinda evil, have I ever told you that?"

"Well, she's humiliated me so many times... It's about time her mascara runs down her face from her own tears."

"Then she'd probably cry some more because of the running mascara." Percy notes and I laugh.

"Why did you even date her anyway?"

"Um... I don't know... Popularity? I guess?"

"Oh." I mumble. "I see."

"But that was then... I was trapped. Like hansel and gretal when they saw the candy house? They thought it was the best thing ever but it turned out to be bad because of the evil witch... Well that's like my story... Rachel is the evil witch."

"Wow... That's probably the first hansel and gretal reference to real life I've ever heard."

"Don't judge, my mom read me a lot of fairy tales when I was young."

"My mom read me political articles and architecture stuff."

"What a dull childhood."

"It was not dull!" I say, defending my mother.

"Whatever... But do you even know who Cinderella is?"

"Of course I do! She's the princess who ate the poison apple right?"

He shakes his head. He doesn't say much after that. We finally get to his massive house and Sally Jackson greets us at the door.

"Annabeth! So nice to see you again! I'm happy to have you staying with us."

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Sally. I know there are quite a few rumours about me going around... I'm sure you've seen the news."

"Yes I have, darling what's going on?"

"Mom... I think you should sit down, and get some tissues and blue hot cocoa." Percy says. "I'll keep Tyson busy."

Sally looks confused but nods. She leads me into a beautiful living room with turquoise couches and cream coloured walls. A picture and Percy and an older man hangs on the wall. I'm guessing it's his father. Percy looks a lot like him, with the sea green eyes and jet black hair. But he also has a lot of his mother in him, his shy smile, his pale skin. I sit down on the couch and Percy hands me a mug of blue coloured hot cocoa before leaving again. Sally faces me with a warm smile,

"So, what's going on dear?" She asks kindly.

And the story comes out. It feels even harder to talk about with Sally. She's such a kind mother-like figure and when I talk, it feels like I'm talking to my own mother. She listens to every word I say and I can tell she cares. When I'm finished, I have tears all over my face and the couch. She pulls me into a hug and whispers soothing words into my ear.

"Shh, honey, it's okay. Everything will be okay. He will never hurt you again ok?" She says. I nod.

"Thank you Sally, you're like the mother I never had." I say and then she tears up.

"Sweetie, that's so kind. Now, I'm going to go make some chicken soup. Why don't you go upstairs to the guest room? Percy can help you from there."

I walk up the stairs and try to find the the guest room. I finally find an empty room at the end of the hallway. I set down my duffel bag and look out the window. It's a beautiful view of the water. People enjoying themselves on sailboats, I long to be them right now.

"Hello!" I tiny voice says. I jump and turn around. I meet the green eyes of Percy's little brother.

"Hi... Tyson, right?" I ask and he nods.

"You're Anniebell! Percy always talks about you. He really likes your princess curls."

"It's Annabeth, and princess curls?"

"Yep! Do you like video games?"

"I've never really played any." I say. His eyes widen.

"We must fix this!" And he drags me by the hand to his room.

He turns on his xbox and hands me a controller. A see the game pop up on the screen. Minecraft... I've heard of this.

"Ok, so you take this button and-" he starts but stops shocked. "Yeah, that's right... How did you learn so fast?"

"I don't know... But this is fun!" I say, cutting down a tree.

Percy's POV

I hear yelling coming from Tyson's room and when I open the door my eyes widen. He and Annabeth are playing minecraft together. And Annabeth is totally owning the game.

"Die creeper! You see this DIAMOND sword?! I own you!" Annabeth screams at the tv.

"Tyson, you've broke her." I say, laughing. I turn to her. "And how did you get a diamond sword on your first time playing?"

"She's awesome at it Percy! She doesn't fall in lava every five seconds like you do!" Tyson says. His kills an ender man and Annabeth holds up her hand.

"High five!" She says and they smack hands.

This is probably the weirdest scene I've ever laid eyes on in my life. I shake my head and shut off the tv. Tyson and Annabeth both face me.

"What the hell Percy?!" Annabeth says. "I was sooo gonna kill that zombie!"

"Sorry, but if I could have some alone time with my girlfriend?" I say, taking her hand. Tyson starts gagging.

"Fine, but I'll be back later Tyson." Annabeth says.

"See ya later Anniebell!" He says, turning back to his game.

We walk down the hall and into Percy's bedroom. It's just like last time I was here, nothing has changed... Except it's probably messier.

"Ok, so the plan... Can we go over it one more time?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Percy, we've been over this multiple times. I'm going to call the police and tell them I'm found and I'm at my house. Then I'll say there's an emergency going on. And before they can answer, I'll hang up the phone. This is when you and Piper come into play." She says and I nod along.

"Ok..." I say, telling her to continue.

"Then, You and Piper arrive and make sure the evidence is in place. My dad always goes out to the pub on Sundays so when he gets back and police are there... He'll be so drunk he won't be able to defend himself."

"It's good... I just hope the evidence is enough."

"Don't be getting cold feet on me. This will work." She says, finalizing her decision.

"Ok, ok."

"KIDS, SOUP'S READY!" My mom calls from the kitchen.

"Come on," I say grabbing her hand in mine.

I look into her mystery grey and eyes as I kiss her delicately on the lips. She smiles and we walk downstairs hand in hand. My mom notices our intertwined hands and grins at me. I roll my eyes and sit down next to Annabeth. During dinner, my mom and Tyson hound Annabeth with questions... Avoiding the topic of her family of course.

"Oh, my favourite colour is green, I love cats, I hate spiders... Long story. And um, yeah I guess you could say I'm a smart student."

"Please! You're the school's valedictorian and you're only a junior! How is that even possible?!"

"They like my brain, I guess." She says, shrugging causing my mom to giggle.

"I wish Patrick was here to meet you darling." My mom says and we all fall silent. My dad.

"Who's Patrick?"

"Oh! Percy didn't tell you? He's my husband."

"Oh, I see. I believe I saw I picture of him on the wall. They really look alike."

"They do..." Mom says, getting a lost look in her eyes. "Well, enough about us!" She says suddenly. "Tell us more about you."

I can tell she's trying to change the subject as quick as possible but Annabeth doesn't seem to notice. She seems awkward about something.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, just never been asked so much about me all at once." She whispers back.

"Well, get used to it. My mom really likes you... And asking questions."


	13. Chapter 13: It all comes down to this

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of posting... Been really busy with school work and the release of City of Heavenly Fire (mortal instruments fans out there?) Hope you enjoy this chapter XOXO**

Piper's POV

He's so sweet. No guy has ever been this nice to me. I'm texting Jason and we're both being extra flirty. I really want him to ask me out.. Call me old fashioned. But I'm a old romantic I guess. I want someone to whisk me off my feet, like Percy did to Annabeth. I check my clock, 12:30... I've got a half hour before our plan goes into action. To be honest, I'm nervous. I can only imagine how scared Annie is right now. This must be so hard for her. She puts on a brave face everyday but I can tell she's scared.

"So..." Jason texts.

"So...?"

"Um, are you doing anything this weekend?"

My eyeballs bulge out of my head and I start hyperventilating... HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! Holy crap! I don't know what to say. My fingers feel numb and I try to think straight.

"Um, I'm free tomorrow..." I text back, nervously.

"Cool! You wanna go see that new Spider-man movie with me?"

"Um, sure, I'd love to." Not my kind of movie, but meh, it's still a date.

"Great, I'll pick you up at... 7:00?"

"7:00 is perfect. ;)" I send a winky face just to be flirty.

"Well, I've gotta fly! Fencing practice starts in ten. See ya tomorrow."

"Can't wait!"

I shut off my phone and sigh dramatically. I'm pretty sure I have stars in my eyes. This is my first date since Vince... He was this jerk who only talked about himself at the homecoming dance. And he ended up flirting with Calypso Waters. Disaster date. Jason is just so perfect and kind and sweet... And everything I've ever dreamed off for a perfect guy. Just like in the fairytales. Ok, woah... I've been spending too much time with Percy and Annabeth, now I'm turning cheesy. I look back at my phone and sigh. It's already 12:45, too much time fangirling over Jason. I change into all black clothes just to be spyish and cool... Okay... Now I'm acting just as childish as Leo... LEO! Oh my god... I totally forgot I told him I would come watch him at the local engineers competition... And it's at 1:00. Crap. I pull out my phone and dial Annabeth's number.

"Hi! You've reached Annabeth Chase. Leave a message."

Drat! Voicemail. I better leave a message.

"Hey Annie, I'm so sorry but I can't help with the plan. I made a promise to Leo months ago. So sorry. Will make it up to you I promise. Bye!"

I feel so horrible inside. She'll read it and freak out and everything will go wrong because of me. But I made a promise to Leo long before this even began... And I can't say no to him, he's like my little brother. I just hope Annabeth doesn't hate me.

Thalia's POV

She hasn't called ONCE. Not once to ask for forgiveness. Piper has called many times to try to convince me to see the bigger picture. Fat chance. If Annabeth wants me to forgive her, she can call me herself. Heck, even Percy has called once or twice. He tells me in his messages that Annabeth is heart broken and afraid to call me herself and is so sorry. I want to forgive her but I just... Can't. She lied to me for six years! She didn't even tell me about it first! I know that abuse is terrible and I feel horrible for her, but did she ever even think about me? When my mom started to become an alcoholic... I told Annabeth right away. I didn't tell Piper first or Hazel. I told HER. My mom would come home late and yell at me for no good reason. She tried to get help at rehab but she just ended up back to the bottles every time. I think it's the whole mother thing. She was never fit to be one. My dad was just some stranger she met for a one night stand. Me and Jason basically had to raise ourselves. And now my best friend doesn't even trust me with her own secrets? I'm not ready to forgive... Will I ever be?

Annabeth's POV

"Percy... Your mom could walk in any minute." I say between kisses.

"No, she's gone out to a work meeting." He says deepening the kiss.

"Tyson?" I ask back getting breathless.

We've been at this for about ten minutes. I've never actually made out with anyone before... Percy is probably an expert... But he doesn't seem to care at how bad a kisser I am. We had been sitting very close to one another, going over school work and boom, we were kissing.

"He's gone to his friend's house. Stop worrying." He reassures me, pulling me closer.

I run my fingers through his raven hair. I'm feeling like I'm walking on clouds right now. Percy always makes me feel that way but now, it's so strong and so surreal. I hear my phone ring and go to reach for it, but he swats my hand away. It's probably not important anyway. He just makes me feel so special and needed. I haven't felt that way in a long time. We pull away for air, both our lips swollen. He smiles at me, not a smirk or a grin, but a genuine smile.

"That was..." He breathes.

"Wow." I finish and he nods.

"Annabeth I... I think I'm falling in love with you." He says quietly. I freeze.

"Percy... Um... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." He smiles again at me.

He pecks me on the cheek at and stands. He holds out his hand and I take it nervously, still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"It's almost 1:00. We should be getting ready." He says.

"I know. Just let me check my phone." I say, grabbing my iPhone.

One missed call from Piper. She left a message.

"Hey Annie, I'm so sorry but I can't help with the plan. I made a promise to Leo months ago. So sorry. Will make it up to you I promise. Bye!"

I frown. Great, she's not coming. Now we don't have to do the plan! I think to myself. No, the other part of me says. You need to do this Annabeth. I agree with the second voice. I need to do this. I need to be brave and defend myself. I shove my phone into my pocket and face Percy again.

"Piper can't come. She promised Leo she'd help him with something I guess... Just you and me now."

"Normally I would be happy to spend time with you alone... But not now... We need all the help we can get!" He says.

"No, we can do this. It'll be fine. Trust me Percy, don't forgot how many times I'm right." I say, a smirk growing. He just rolls his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say Anniebell..."

"Don't EVER call me that!"

"Tyson does."

"He's a kid. Kids have these type of rights, not sixteen year old boys!"

"Technically I'm nearly seventeen in a few months and IM A MAN!"

"Whatever floats your boat. Now let's get going."

Percy's POV

She's scared. I know her. She's trying to hide it with a brave face but it's like I can see past the mask. She's strong but I think it's taking effect on her, having to be the strong one of the group so the others don't break down. I'll be glad when this is all over and I can take her on a proper first date. We've never actually had one. We drive in awkward silence to Annabeth's house. I notice the mood change immediately. Her emotionless face turns scared, her hands start twitching, her eyes wondering around the neighbourhood. I touch her hand and run my fingers over her white knuckles. She smiles slightly but still looks frightened. I park my truck a few houses away and we get out cautiously.

"Good, he's not home. The plan can go on..." She says almost bitterly.

She pulls out her cellphone and dials 911.

"Hello? Yes this is Annabeth Chase... The real one. I'm calling to say I'm at my house right now. I'm ready to be arrested."

She silently listens to the person on the other line.

"Okay, yes. Goodbye." She hangs up and looks at me.

"They're sending a couple officers to come and get me. Time for you to go check out the house."

I nod and run my hands through my hair nervously. She kisses me soft and sweet and moves near my ear.

"Good luck." She murmurs and I smile.

I head to the house and walk around to the back. Annabeth told me there's a back door that her father almost never locks. Only when people show up when her doesn't pay rent. I try the doorknob and the door opens with ease. I grin and step inside. The house is a mess and smells horribly of alcohol. Beer bottles are EVERYWHERE and empty packages of drugs scatter the cupboards. Take out containers are also in the sink... Why would he wash them? I walk slowly up the stairs and enter a room and immediately name Annabeth's. It's pretty bare with a tiny bed that's not even made, an old looking desk and puke coloured wall paper. The window is still open from the night she ran away. That just proves how little he came up here. My fists ball up in anger. She didn't deserve any of this. She deserves a beautiful childhood with caring parents, doing whatever she pleases. But real life isn't like that. It's not filled with fluffy clouds and happy unicorns. This house seems pretty perfect for the police to look at. I don't even need to add more empty bottles. Annabeth decided not to tell the cops about the whole abuse thing and get him arrested for illegal drugs. I told her it was a bad idea and that if she did that, they wouldn't give a severe enough punishment. But she snapped at me and said it was her life and she didn't need the whole world knowing. I decided not to press the matter. I just want the best for her, she deserves it.

Annabeth's POV

I wait silently in front of my house for the police to arrive. A car starts riding up the road, it's black. It stops and he staggers out. Dad.

"You!" He yells making his way towards me. "You little bitch! Did you really think running away would stop me? You're so gonna get it now."

He makes his way towards me and without any hesitation he punches me in the face. Blood runs out of my nose I crumble to the ground and he kicks me repeatedly in the stomach. I puke all over the grass and he just gets madder.

"You're just a little baby. You can't do anything right. And now you'll pay the price... Maybe I should just kill you."

My eyes widen at his thoughts. He grabs my hand, bloody from trying to stop my bleeding nose, and drags me into the back yard. He shoves me to the ground and I lay there helpless. Percy... I think. He's in the house. If only he would come out. My dad returns with something shiny in his hand... I knife. He's gonna stab me to death? Fine, I give up.

"This is for running away and being a bad little bitch. I should've gotten rid of you a long time ago." He says in a scarily calm voice.

And then I feel it. The blade stabs my stomach and I scream, louder than I ever have in my life. The pain is so intense, black spots dance in front of my eyes. He stabs again and I feel death pulling me in. Suddenly, someone grabs my dad and yanks him away. I look over and see Percy beating the crap out of my dad.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He yells loudly.

"Son, we'll take it from here." A voice says. The police.

They grab both Percy and my dad and a different officer comes to me. She's a brunette with warm Hazel eyes.

"Sweetie, keep those eyes open, okay? We're going to take you to the hospital. You're safe." She whispers soothingly.

"Percy's not guilty." I say with all my might. It hurts to talk. "My dad... He did it."

And I black out.

Percy's POV

"She's breathing. She's stable." The police officer told me.

"Please let me see her!" I beg him.

"I'm sorry but you're a suspect."

Another police officer walks up to us.

"Are you Perseus Jackson?" She asks. I nod.

"He's okay Mark. The girl said he wasn't to blame."

"She said that?" I ask shocked. Even in her weakest moment, Annabeth wanted me to be safe.

"Yes, right before she blacked out." The female officer says grimly.

"She's riding to the hospital now. When she's able, we're going to question her." The other officer says.

"Thank you for getting her to safety. I don't know what I'd do if she died." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"Are you the boyfriend?" She asks. I nod.

"Always the protective boyfriend..." She says, grinning. "Stay that way."

"When can I see her?" I ask.

"Come to the hospital tomorrow, she'll be awake by then. She has to go through surgery and she'll be heavily medicated for while."

"Okay, thank you again." I say.

I walk to my truck, scared... No, terrified. She'll be okay, I tell myself. She's Annabeth, she's strong. I keep trying to convince myself that as I get into the car and begin to drive home. I pull a small picture of her that I found in her bedroom from my pocket and hold it right in my hand. She'll be okay. She's Annabeth, she's strong. Right now I'm not so sure.


	14. Chapter 14: I am Annabeth I am strong

Annabeth's POV

Flashing bright lights. I see them. They look like lights from a police car. Then I'm back in darkness again. I feel limp and... Dead to be honest. I know I'm not dead... Yet, but it feels like I'm floating in between earth and heaven. Is this what unconsciousness feels like? Faces flash before my eyes. Piper. Thalia. Hazel. Mom. Dad. And lastly Percy. His green eyes shimmering as he smiles. He seems to be laughing at something. Then, as quick as they came, the faces are gone. I feel like crying but I can't... This is just my mind not knowing what to do. It wants me to be awake but I can't. I want to. I want to see his face and hold his hand tightly. Percy... I think to myself. It feels weird... My mind is alert and awake but my body isn't. I hear voices, muffled and hard to understand. Then suddenly, I'm in school. I'm at my desk. The teacher looks at me and taps her desk impatiently.

"Well? Hurry up!" She says, annoyed.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, confused.

"Ms. Chase, it's your turn to present your project." She snaps. The students giggle.

I slowly stand up and walk to the front of the class. They all watch me, including the teacher... Who I don't even recognize. My mouth goes dry like sandpaper. What am I supposed to present? I look down at my hands and see an essay in them. I find my voice.

"How I died. By Annabeth Chase." I say, then do a double take looking back at the paper.

"I was stabbed. Fifteen times actually. Percy was there and he watched my dad kill me. He just laughed and did nothing. Nothing to save my poor little life." I pause looking at Percy who grins.

He starts making out with Rachel and my stomach churns. Why would he do that?

"The police arrived and tried to save me, but it was no use. I lost to much blood and died. I died painfully in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Now, I'm nothing. Not an angel on heaven. I'm trapped in between..."

I take a moment to look at what I'm wearing. A white flowing dress and gold sandals. My hair is chopped into a short bob... And it's straight. This makes no sense. Am I hallucinating? I hear a voice, Percy's. Nobody else seems to hear it. It seems to be only in my head.

"Annabeth, wake up please. I need you to be okay so I can be okay. Wise girl, please."

I find myself walking towards Percy. I grab his shirt and plant a forceful kiss in his soft lips. Suddenly, the world around me starts changing and breaking. And I'm in a hospital bed.

"Wise girl?" Percy asks anxiously.

"Son, she's going through a hallucination stage... Just wait." The doctor says.

Percy stares into my eyes. His sea green pools staring into my soul.

"Can she hear us?" He asks.

"It's possible." The doctor says. "But don't expect a response from her. The hallucinations are side effect from the medication."

"Wise girl? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Sea...weed...brain..." I force out if my lips. And a tear falls down his cheek but he hastily wipes it away.

"Well, this is interesting. You're seaweed brain?" The doctor asks him. He nods.

"It's her nickname for me." Percy says, flatly.

"That must be why she was mumbling it every ten minutes in her sleep." He says.

Percy's POV

"She was doing that?" I ask, astonished.

"Yep, it was kind of like her hold to reality, I guess. Patients usually have an important thing in mind when the undergo this type of medication and it helps them through it." He says.

I feel tears starting again and this time I don't hold them back. I was the one thing that held Annabeth together. I helped her through the pain without doing anything. I look back at her, her eyes are closed and she's shifting slightly in her bed. It's kills me to see her in this pain. It's not fair.

"Okay, I'm sorry but you must leave now." The doctor says, grimly.

"Please can't I stay?" I beg. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but it's hospital orders."

I stand up and my legs feel like jelly. I don't want to go, but Annabeth would yell at me if I didn't. She'd tell me to stop being scared and man up, because she'll be fine. I walk out of her room and down to the lobby. I see a little girl in a wheelchair trying to grab a snack from a top shelf at a cafe. I walk over and hand her the cookie she was after. She smiles at me and whispers a small thank you. I take out my money and pay for the cookie. She smiles wider as she wheels back to her room. It makes me feel slightly better that I helped her. People in this hospital know what pain is like, more than anyone else. They deserve happiness and Heath but it's not always within reach. hopefully that little girl has a better day because of me. I walk out of the hospital and unlock my truck. Driving home is horrible. I can't stop thinking about her being in that place alone. She has no family to visit her. My mom told me she would be visiting Annabeth tomorrow with some snacks and presents. She told me that whenever me and Tyson were born, the food at the hospital was horrifying and puke worthy. My phone rings and it's a blocked Number... What?

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Percy Wercy! How's my baby?" Rachel squeaks into the phone, smacking her bubble gum.

"Rachel? Why the hell are you calling me?" I ask, annoyed.

"Can't a girl call her devastatingly handsome boyfriend?"

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"What?" She says, tightly.

"We're done. I've met someone better."

"Who could possibly be hotter than me?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Her?! That troll? You chose her?!"

"Yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hang up now."

I hang up the phone when she's in mid plea for me not to hang up. Why on earth did I ever date her? The gods only know I guess. My phone rings again and I'm so close to throwing it at my window.

"What now Rachel?" I ask angrily.

"Whoa there. Sorry, but it's me." Piper says into the phone.

"Piper! Sorry, Rachel just called and she's driving me nuts."

"Listen I heard what happened and I can't help but feel responsible. I should've been there. I should've helped. And now..."

Piper starts crying on the other end of the phone. No, I can't have another friend in pain.

"Pipes, it's okay. Annabeth would never blame you. Although I am wondering why Leo was so important." I ask, genuinely curious. "You're not dating him are you?"

"No! Gods no! He's like a little brother to me. It's just... It's just that... Ok Percy you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not even Annabeth. I want to be the one to tell her."

"Okay, I promise." I say, Getting slightly confused.

"Leo... He... He doesn't have any family. He asked me if I would support him for his one big chance and I just couldn't cancel on him. His father left his mother after he was born and his mom died in a tragic house fire... He was only five years old."

"Oh my god, Piper I'm so sorry. I understand now why you cancelled on us. And Annabeth will too, she's very understanding."

"I know, we've been best friends for four years remember? I just wanted you guys to know... But I still feel bad."

"That's normal, but why don't you come down and visit her? They say she'll be awake and alert tomorrow."

"Thanks Percy. I'm glad we're friends. Annabeth really had brought out the better in you."

I smile at her last comment. Its true, she has. If it wasn't for Annabeth, I'd probably still be a popular jerk face, letting Rachel steal all my money and torment Annabeth.

"Thanks pipes, I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She says.

I hang up. Piper Maclean is a good friend. I hope Annabeth and Thalia can make up now and everything would be slightly better... But not quite. Not for a while, after all she did get stabbed. I since at that last part. Robert Chase should get the worst possible punishment a human could ever receive. He nearly murdered Annabeth! Thinking about that makes me wince again. No, enough about last night. Last night is gone. The point is, she's alive and okay.

Thalia's POV

"Thalia Grace! I asked for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Not a jelly and peanut butter sandwich! Try again!" My drunken mother says.

She's particularly moody this morning. Her lipstick and eye makeup smudged all over her face and her hair looks like a rat died in it.

"But mom, it's the same thing!" I protest.

"No, you out the peanut butter on first THEN the jelly. Not vice versa!" She snaps. "And while you're at it, bring me another bottle of tequila."

I grumble and stomp down the stairs again. Jason sits on the couch texting someone on his phone. Some help he is. Ever since yesterday, he's been going on about some date he's going on tonight. I hope she's a suitable girlfriend for him. My phone beeps and I it's a text from Nico. I smile.

"Turn on the news NOW." Is all it says.

"Okay?" I text back confused.

"Thalia Esmerelda Grace! Turn on channel 7 this instant!" He texts back quickly.

I scowl at the use of my middle name and grab the remote out of Jason's hand.

"Hey! I was watching the national fencing tournament!" He exclaims. I shoot him a look.

"Fencing is a stupid sport"

"Is not! It's a well crafted game of pure precision!" He says thoughtfully.

I roll my eyes and turn on channel seven. An old lady is talking about some bank robbery in San Francisco... Alright, what's so important?

"We now return to our top story: sixteen year old Annabeth Chase who was reported missing last week was stabbed twice in the backyard of her own home. Sources say the police were called by Chase herself saying she was ready to be questioned about her illegal drug usage... Which has been deemed a rumour. In her last moment of consciousness Chase said that it was her father that stabbed her. We looked into the past of Robert Chase and found many criminal charges including drunk driving and illegal drug usage and selling. Annabeth Chase is undergoing treatment at the hospital as we speak and will be questioned when she is able. This is Nora Ross, signing off."

My mouth hangs open as does Jason's.

"And all this happened and I had no idea." I say, still shocked.

"Piper told me bits and pieces but I didn't know it was this bad."

"Piper told you?"

"Yeah.. We've been texting." He says sheepishly. "I'm taking her to the movies tonight."

I'm shocked again. Piper's his date? Wow. I feel a strange feelings wash over me when I think about Annabeth, pale and in pain in a hospital bed. I realize the feeling is guilt. It hits me hard and fast. Annabeth was right all along. I shouldn't be mad, I'm being selfish. She admitted something that was obviously hard for her. My mom was a bad drinker, but she still loved me and Jason... When she wasn't drunk and would never hurt us. Tears start falling down my cheeks. I'm such a horrible best friend. I ruined my friendship with Annie over my own needs and feelings. I should've been more understanding and caring. I need to talk to her. I text Nico and ask him for a drive to the hospital.

"I knew you'd ask me after what you saw." He texts and I can practically see him grinning.

"Oh shut up and come pick me up." I text back, but I'm smiling slightly, but not overly smiling.

This conversation with Annabeth... If she'll even talk to me... Won't be easy. I don't know what to say or how she'll react. It's nerve wracking just thinking about it.

Annabeth's POV

I gasp loudly and my eyes fly open. The bright hospital lights blind my eyes. I'm breathing heavily and it really hurts. My stomach is cramping and it feels extremely uncomfortable.

"Percy?" I ask the figure standing in the shadows.

"No such luck." Thalia says, moving closer.

"Thals? Hey..." I say quietly. For a second I don't remember our argument but then it hits me. "We had a fight... Didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." She says, expressionless.

"Why were you mad at me?" I ask.

"Well, to be honest Annie, I was being selfish and was hurt that you didn't tell me sooner or even first. I'm just very fragile when it comes to friends and I don't want to loose you as one. Piper and Hazel either."

"Thals... I know you were hurt but something like that isn't easy to talk about. When I was eleven did you expect me to just come out and say it? I was in denial about it for a long time and didn't know how to handle the situation."

"I know that now Annie and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

"Well... I don't know about that." I say, teasingly.

"What? Please Annie!" She says, paling.

"Just kidding!" I say, laughing and Thalia glares at me before laughing with me.

"I should've expected that." She says, shaking her head.

"Now, I'm starving. Can you get me something to eat?" I ask.

"Haven't you seen any hospital movies? The food always sucks!"

"I don't care, I could eat anything right now. Being unconscious makes a person quite hungry."

"Fine. But don't blame me if the food tastes like barf."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say as she walks out of me room.

I'm smiling. I have my friend back. I missed her. Everything seems to be falling back into place now. A kind looking doctor with blond hair enters my room. She smiles at me and looks at her clipboard.

"Annabeth Chase?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good to see you're awake. Are you well enough to answer some questions about last night?"

I shift uncomfortably in my bed but nod anyway.

"Perfect." She says, writing something down. "Now, can you describe to the best of your abilities what happened last night?"

I gulp. "Y-yes. Me and my boyfriend Percy Jackson were planning on proving that my father was guilty of many crimes. Our plan was going well until he came home early and grabbed me."

"What crimes are you talking about?" She asks.

"Well, he's been an alcoholic for quite some time, and he takes illegal drugs as you may know from the news... And... Um... This is kind of personal."

"Don't worry, nothing will be reported to the news without your permission. But please if you could tell us, so we can help you."

"O-ok... Well um.. He hits me." I admit.

"Hits... Like physically?" She asks, surprised and I nod.

"Yes, ever since my mom died six years ago. He's been taking his anger out on me."

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. This is much more serious than we thought. We're going to have to arrange a court meeting for your father, Robert. How have you been keeping this quiet for six years?"

"I was scared to tell anyone. My friends only found out last week."

"I understand how hard this must be for you. Thank you for this information. There will be no press at this court session, we promise. In the meantime, please get some rest sweetheart, you look extremely pale."

I nod and thank the doctor and close my eyes. I don't actually realize how tired I really am. My eyes flutter closed and in a few seconds, I'm fast asleep. I actually have a dreamless sleep for once. Ever since those terrible nightmares while I was unconscious... I'm glad I'm not having anymore dreams. That one in class scared me... But it was the whole Percy thing that made me upset. I guess my dream was this warped version of my life if percy wasn't there to help me, or was even nice to me. I would've died if he hadn't been there. I'm so grateful for him and yet he doesn't ask for anything in return. I can believe what a week it's been! I realize it's Monday and I'm missing school... Again. I'm gonna be so behind. I can't believe that just a week ago, I was living a "normal" life. But it wasn't a good normal life. I didn't have Percy, I was still living with my dad and I was keeping my secret even though it killed me inside. As I sleep soundlessly, I feel more secure. Sure, I've been stabbed, beaten and hurt but I'm still standing. Maybe this strong version of Annabeth Chase that Percy talks about does exist.


	15. Chapter 15: Wheelchair races

Hazel's POV

It's nice to have the whole gang together again... Including Percy and his friends Grover and Nico who have kinda started hanging out at the hospital with us. Annabeth and Grover are in a heated debate about world problems, Percy, Piper, Thalia and Nico are busy playing crazy eights... And I'm just sitting in a chair being quite ole Hazel Levesque. We don't even have a TV in here! I'm so bored right and I'm so craving a piece of chocolate cake. I could go down to the cafeteria but Annabeth, Percy and Thalia have all told me it's nasty. I look over and see Grover looking defeated and Annabeth smirking from ear to ear. Percy gives her a kiss on the cheek and I know she won the debate. She's looking much better than she was two days ago. It's Wednesday and the doctors say she can leave by the end of the week. On Monday she was basically asleep the whole time I came to visit her and she looked extremely pale. Tuesday Percy's mom came to visit her and said she was awake and looking well. Now, she looks like same old Annabeth again. I can tell she likes having all her friends together with her. Her smile has never been this bright. She's eating a pudding parfait that Percy's mom made for her and Percy snatches the spoon from her hand and takes a big spoonful. She frowns and slaps his arm playfully. He laughs and hands her the spoon back. With a scowl she continues eating her pudding.

"Seaweed brain." I hear her mutter. He just grins wider.

"But you gotta love me for it!" He says, grabbing her hand.

"Sure... Love." She says, eating the rest of her pudding. "But i may keep you around... Your mom makes good pudding."

"I made that pudding." He states proudly.

"You did?" She asks, astonished.

"Yep!" She says. "Feel free to kiss me now."

She just smiles and shakes her head.

"He actually just made it from a premade box." Nico admits. We all laugh.

"Nico! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry, but I was never told to swear on the river Styx that I couldn't tell anyone."

"You and your loop holes." He mutters.

"It's okay to admit defeat Percy." I say.

"Yeah, he does to me all the time." Annabeth says.

"I do not!" He protests.

"Wanna prove it?" Annabeth challenges.

"Do I detect a challenge going on here?" Grover interrupts.

"Oh you do." Annabeth says. "You on Seaweed Brain?"

"What challenge do you have in mind?" He asks. I can tell he's slightly frightened of his girlfriend. She smirks.

"Wheelchair race." She says without hesitation.

"Wise girl... I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be doing that... I don't want you to get hurt." He says.

"You can't back out now. Plus, I'm allowed to WALK around if I want but I choose not to."

"So all those times I've gone to fetch you stuff have been for nothing?" Thalia exclaims.

"Not for nothing. You were doing it for the good of a friend... You just thought you had to." Annabeth says.

"You're a tricky one Annie." Thalia says, shaking her head and sitting beside Nico.

"So why do you have to stay here anyway?" I ask.

"Beats me. I guess to make sure I don't start bleeding randomly? My wound is getting better." She says and I can tell she doesn't like talking about the wound or why she's in the hospital.

"So are we racing or what Seaweed brain?" She changes the subject.

"Oh we're racing. And you're going down Wise girl."

Annabeth gets out of bed and hops into her wheelchair. She's still wearing her hospital nightgown and she looks kinda funny with her messy hair to match. Percy finds an extra wheelchair and they line up in an empty back hallway.

"Most of the doctors are at a conference. And this wing of the hospital is almost empty." Annabeth says. "So we have a perfect race track."

Annabeth's POV

"Ok, so here is the track, we go down the hall take a right then drive past the bathrooms then turn right again and end up back here. Ok?" I say and they nod.

"On your mark!" Grover says.

"Get set!" Piper says.

"GO!" Thalia yells.

And they're we're off Percy gets a little lead at the beginning but I'm not letting him win this easily. As we make our first turn, I speed up and become neck in neck with him. I smirk at him as his eyes widen in surprise. I wave at him dramatically as I speed past him, laughing. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Suddenly, the finish line is in view and I see my cheering friends. Percy catches up somehow and we're neck in neck again. No way is he gonna beat me. Just as I'm about to cross the finish line, Percy pushes forward beating me to it. With loud cheers, he, Nico and Grover share a big fist bump/bro hugging/high fiving combination. Percy looks at me with his signature grin.

"You had to admit defeat eventually." He says, laughing. I scowl.

"When i leave this place I'm so calling a rematch." I say, but try not to smile.

"I'll be ready." He says, putting his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head on his shoulder and finally smile. I can't hold it in.

I sit on Percy's lap as he drives his wheelchair back to my room. Piper stole the other one. I sit down in my bed and pull out a granola bar from the box that Thalia brought me a couple days ago. Today has been a good day, I love good days. I haven't had one in a very long time. To be honest, I've never been this happy in a long time. I know what you're thinking, Annabeth! You're in a hospital with a stab wound. Well, yeah but I have all my friends back, my wound is healing and I can't really feel it that much... Only when I bend over and I don't have to worry about my dad anymore. I short nurse with platinum blond hair walks in. She has a nose piercing and sky blue eyes. She doesn't seem friendly by the look on her face, but she quickly brightens.

"Hi! I'm Lacey and I your new nurse for the week." She says sweetly.

"Hi Lacey. These are my friends. I hope it's all right that they're here."

"Yeah, trust me. I'll take anything right now. The last person I was tending to was a seventy three year old woman who just got surgery... She's having trouble understanding that she should rest and not go get a cup of tea. We have a very long discussion." She says, shaking her head. "Poor old woman though."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of my grandmother." Grover says.

"Yes, well Annabeth must take some new medication. So could you guys leave the room for a bit?" Lacey asks. My friends nod.

"See ya soon Wise girl." Percy says kissing my head.

They all file out of the room and Lacey pulls out a bottle of pills.

"Okay, so this will hopefully speed up the healing process and you might be able to leave a day or two earlier."

"That sounds perfect. I've been dying to get out of this place... Bad word choice."

She laughs. "Don't worry, it's not the first time I've heard that one."

She checks off some things on her clipboard, hands me the pills and a glass of water. I swallow them quickly. She takes my glass of water once I'm finished and smiles.

"Good, now they will make you a bit drowsy. This'll be a good excuse to get some rest." Lacey says.

"Yes, I totally need that. Especially after the wheelchair race..." It slips out of my mouth before I can stop it. "I mean... After I casually rolled down the hall to the cafe..."

She laughs. "Don't worry, you don't think we have security cameras? I saw your boyfriend beat you..."

"Oh don't get me started, there is a rematch in his future."

"You remind me of myself when I was young. Smart, determined, sarcastic and competitive."

"That's like the definition of myself."

"And a bit cocky too." She adds, laughing.

"You know, ever since I came here, nurses and doctors treated me like I'm a sick little child who wouldn't understand anything. But you treat me like me. Like I'm a normal teenager you'd meet on the streets. Like I'm an equal."

"I'm just doing my job... But I feel like it's my duty to treat people normally. Makes them feel like they're not sick or hurt. Makes them regain hope. But that was never the case with you. You're just easy to talk to."

"Thanks Lacey."

"Anytime Annabeth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little boy who cut his finger on a cheese grater waiting for me."

"Oh poor kid, good luck."

And she's gone. Her platinum blond pixie cut hair and all. She reminds me of Thalia, except less gothy (she'd kill me if she heard me say that). I feel tired and heavy so I rest my head on the pillow. She was right, I am drowsy. But I've been tired for days. A hospital isn't like Piper's or Percy's, it's always too cold or hot, the machines make funny noises, and nurses come in and out ALL THE TIME. Even when you're trying to pop a hideous zit on your forehead (don't ask). I'll be so glad when I can go home... Or to Percy's at least. I haven't even thought about where I'm gonna go when I get out of here. I'm not an orphan but I'm my dad isn't my legal guardian anymore, and I don't have any other family to take care of me. I really should be worrying about this but I'm not. My life isn't a horror film anymore, I finally have a somewhat happy part in my story. Like when Cinderella got the magic touch from her fairy god mother. Maybe it's the medicine in my system but I just don't care right now. I'll figure something out... But in the meantime, some well earned sleep... And plotting my rematch with Percy.


	16. Chapter 16: First date butterflies

Annabeth's POV

The hot sun in my face. The smiling faces of all my friends across the street. Each step feels like a dream. I take a deep breath and inhale the fresh air.

"Wise girl, we don't have all day. They want us off the premises by 11:00." Percy says, bursting my bubble.

"Fine..." I grumble. "I was just enjoying my first time outside in days."

"I know but hurry up and enjoy it a little faster." Percy says.

It's nice to be wearing my own clothes, my hair is brushed and I showered before I left. I feel more normal, more human again. Being in a hospital makes you feel isolated and... Well sick. Makes you feel like you're getting sicker by smelling the odd hospital smell and the squeak of shoes against overly cleaned floors. Piper gives me a big hug.

"How does it feel to me outside again?" She asks excitedly.

"Good? How stop squeezing.., I still have a wound."

"Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I voice says behind me. The lady that came to talk to me about my dad's trial runs toward us. "I was thinking that we could have the trial for your father in two weeks? Would that be enough time to... Return to normal?"

"That would be... Perfect. Thank you." I say as calmly as I can.

"Great! I understand how difficult this must be for you... Well not really but thanks!" She says quickly and runs off.

"Well... She has zero sympathy." Percy remarks,

"Shut up. I don't need sympathy right now. I'm over the mushy gushy stuff. Now let's go!"

"Say no more Madame!" Percy says, grabbing my hand.

We walk hand in hand to Percy's truck and I hop in shot gun. The rest of our friends hop on the back of the truck. Not legal but I don't try to stop them. I'm just glad to be getting out of that place. My life seems to heading in the right direction.

"So... Home?"

"Well... By home what do you mean?" Percy asks.

"I haven't thought about it. I can't stay with you forever... I'm your girlfriend," a smile spreads across his face when I say girlfriend. "So it would be weird if I stayed with you."

"But people who aren't married in together all the time!"

"Yeah but those people have probably finished collage, gotten a job, moved out of their parent's house and have been dating longer than two weeks."

"We've been dating only two weeks?"

"I know. It seems like months! But seriously, don't try to change the subject. I might stay with Hazel. Her parents are somewhat normal and aren't drinkers like Thalia's mom."

"I just realized something. I haven't taken you on a proper first date yet."

"Percy, while that's really sweet, it doesn't matter I'm happy. We can worry about this later."

"No! My mom always told me to treat a lady right. And I need to take you on a proper date before you can officially be called Percy Jackson's girlfriend."

"What do you have in mind then?" I ask, blushing. I've never really been on a date before.

"Shh! I'm thinking... I've got it!" He grins. I wait.

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll see Wise girl. Now let's go, our friends are behind Us"

His mysteriousness is confusing me. He's usually very forward and does hide much... Hmm. We ride and listen to bad 80's music as our friends laugh and scream behind us. We drop our friends off at their houses.

"Annie, I have a date tonight! With Jason... I hope that's okay." Piper tells me as we drop her off.

"Of course! You have fun... But not too much fun. Text me when it's over!" I say smiling.

"Will do! Ciao!" She says, laughing.

I wave as she hops out of the car and up to her doorstep.

"She is very... Piper." Percy says.

"I know, but I don't know what I'd do without her."

"That's nice. Now, Off to the Jackson residence! You have a date to get ready for."

"And when will this date be taking place?"

"You'll see... Just get ready okay?"

"Fine." I sigh.

We drive to his house and Sally and Tyson both give me massively tight hugs.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sally says.

"Finally! Anniebell! Come play minecraft with me." Tyson says, grabbing her hand.

"Hold up little bro, Annabeth has a date to prepare for." Percy says.

"Date?" His mom questions. He nods sheepishly. She grins at him.

"Be afraid Annabeth. He's actually planning something... Be very afraid." Tyson says. I laugh so hard I snort. Percy ruffles his brother's hair and walks inside.

The house is just like I remembered. Nothing has really changed, except for a new picture on the fridge. "Get well soon Anniebell!" The picture reads. It has a stick figure drawing of me I'm guessing, because the girl has a messy head of blond hair.

"Yeah, Tyson is quite the gamer... But artist... Not so much." Percy says behind me.

"I think it's sweet." I say.

"Sure, sure. Tyson's an angel." He says sarcastically.

"Yes, unlike you." I say, teasingly.

"Oh, Annie that hurt." He says in mock hurt. I shove his arm playfully but he grabs me and hugs me tightly, his face in my hair.

"Get ready." He whispers. "For the most awesome date of your life."

"Such high standards you're setting Seaweed Brain!"

He just laughs and walks away. Leaving me, confused, curious and excited for this date.

*3 hours later*

"Thals I need help." I say into my phone.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"Um, what's so important for you to actually dress up?"

"My first date with Percy..." I mumble, my cheeks turning red.

"Ooh! You go girl!"

"Shut up and help me."

"I'm gonna Skype you." She says and hangs up.

Three seconds later, her Skype call pops up on my laptop. I see Thalia's grinning face when the image comes through.

"Ok, I'm torn between 2 outfits." I say.

"Ok... So are you going to be showing me these outfits?"

"Oh right! One second!" I say, running into the guest bathroom.

I pull out the first choice. Sally and I had gone shopping while Percy was gone date planning. It's a dark purple/mauve coloured one shoulder dress that goes down to just above me knees. It also has a pretty white last belt. Whenever Sally had seen it at the mall she instantly made me try it on. It was so kind of her to pay for these dresses because they were not cheap. I take my hair out of the loose bun and let it fall down into a messy curl poof. Sometimes I hate my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and back in front of the camera and Thalia. Her eyes widen and she says,

"Annie! You look so beautiful! OMG I love it!"

"That is probably the first time I've heard you say OMG." I say, laughing.

"Twirl for me." She instructs. She squeals some more.

"So, next dress?" I ask. She nods.

"Even though I don't know if it could top this one!"

I run back into the bathroom and pull out the second choice. It's a light blue strapless dress. This was my choice at the mall. I change into the dress and walk back out to show Thalia. She almost falls out of her chair.

"Annabeth Chase. You pick out some seriously pretty dresses! OMG, that's gorgeous too! Now I'm torn."

I groan. "How am I going to decide what dress to wear then?"

"Sorry, but just go with whatever one makes you feel the most amazing."

"Thalia... You just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"This date... Is my first real date. sure I've been on dates before but all the guys were jerks who wouldn't pay for dinner. Percy... He... I just want this to be perfect."

"Annabeth Percy doesn't care what you wear. He loves you to death girl. He'll think you're beautiful even if you wear a paper bag... But seriously don't."

I laugh lightly. "You know whenever we were arguing, I missed this. You're a good friend Thalia... No a best friend."

"Well I better be. We've been friends since day one Annie!"

"But seriously, what dress should I wear?" I ask again.

"The pressure! It's horrible!" She yells, jokingly.

"Thalia... You're not deciding how to blow up the world... JUST PICK A DRESS!"

"It's not that simple... Hmmm..." She says, lost in thought. Oh boy. "When is this date of yours?"

"Two hours." I say, getting butterflies in my stomach."

"I'll get back to you." She says, and before I can stop her, she hangs up. Great.

Percy's POV

Everything's in place. So why do I feel so nervous? The butterflies don't seem to want to go away. This date needs to be absolutely perfect. If one thing isn't right, I won't be able to Impress her. And I need to impress her. She's Annabeth, so pretty, so amazing and perfect. She deserves the best possible. I'm sitting on a park bench thinking to myself. A few little kids stare at me, giggling. I glare at them and they run away. I run my hands through my hair and look over my check list one last time. Everything seems to be ready. Stop being so nervous Perce. Stop. It's a date. You can do this. It's just a date. Except it isn't just a date. It's a date with Annabeth.

**Ok, so I have a little vote for you guys. What dress should Annabeth wear on her first date with Percy? Vote in reviews! Voting closes on Tuesday June 17 2014**

**Dress 1: Purple?**

**Dress 2: Blue?**


	17. Chapter 17: Blue cake and car problems

**Sup everyone? Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions. I'm definitely grateful for all the support. Thanks sooo much! XOXO**

Annabeth's POV

My date is in half an hour and Thalia Grace still has NOT called me to tell me what dress she's selected! I knew I should've just chosen myself. But I'm soooo bad at making decisions! Oh this is going to go so wrong. Right before the date even starts I'm gonna mess it up! I start pacing around the guest room in a nervous wreck. Suddenly, my computer bleeps and I practically pounce onto my bed to answer Thalia's Skype call. I click the yes button and her face appears on my screen.

"Finally! Took ya long enough!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, but this type of decision takes time and care. It's a first date."

"Oh, I don't remember going through this for YOUR first date..."

"Ha ha... Um.. Well... I... I choose the blue dress!"

"The blue dress? Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's flatters you perfectly. And blue is Percy's favourite colour."

"And you know that how?"

"Puh-lease. Do you know how much you blab about him?!"

I blush but nod. I pull the blue dress out of my closet and face the camera again.

"Wish me luck." I say and wave.

"Call me when it's over okay Annie?"

"I will!" And I press the end button. I sigh.

I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. I need to be at least sanitary for this date. I hop in and yelp, the water is freakin freezing!

Percy's POV

"Annabeth? You almost ready?" I yell into her door.

"One second!" Is the muffled response I get.

I head back downstairs to wait. My mom had put together a bouquet of fresh flowers from her garden and I couldn't wait to give them to Annabeth. They're pretty red roses that my mom said would go perfect with Annabeth's outfit. She grinned when she said it... Meh. I suddenly hear the bedroom door crack open. I hear high heels walking down the hall. She makes it to the stairs and I see her. My mouth literally hangs open and I swear I'm drooling. She's so beautiful. Her long blond princess curls fall in cascades of gold. She's actually wearing a bit of make up. Some pinker lip gloss than usual and a bit of black eye shadow. Her blue dress flows as she walks and I would say she walks flawlessly but I don't think high heels are her forte. Her smile has never brighter. She stands in front of me and her smile changes to a smirk.

"Close your mouth Seaweed Brain! Don't wanna catch flies." She says, laughing.

I can't speak for a few seconds. My mouth finally seems to realize I need to talk and i know I need to say something smooth. Play it cool.

"You, you look very pretty Annabeth..." Wow. So much for playing it cool.

"Thanks Percy. You look pretty handsome yourself. Now um, are these for me?" She asks, motioning to the roses.

"Oh! Um, yes. Here ya go." I say, awkwardly handing her the bouquet. She smiles as she sniffs them.

"They're beautiful thank you." She says, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me.

How is she handling this so well? Isn't she as nervous as me?

"Now, shall we go?" I ask, holding out my arm.

"We shall." She says, linking arms with me.

"You kids have fun!" My mom says and we both jump. She laughs. Was she watching the whole time?

I lead Annabeth out to my truck and help her in. She smiles at me as I hop into the drivers seat.

"So, where are we off to now?" She asks, the curious one she is.

"You think I'm going to tell you, don't you?"

"No. But it was worth a shot." She says and I laugh. I had her a blindfold.

"Put it on. The surprise awaits." I say.

She giggles and wraps the bandana around her eyes. I wave a hand in front of her eyes and she doesn't flinch. Perfect.

"You can't see?" I ask, teasing her. She huffs.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go." She's getting impatient.

I nod even though she can't see me. I start the engine and start driving off to our first destination. I pull up a side street and park in front of a pretty little restaurant. I quietly hop out and run over to Annabeth's side. I open the door and help her out.

"Don't take it off!" I tell her as she begins to remove the bandana.

She holds up her hands in surrender and doesn't say anything more. I walk her into the front door and wink at the waiter. He's a friend of mine who owes me a favour. He smiles brightly and leads us to our hidden table. I sit Annabeth down and pull away the blindfold. Annabeth gasps.

Annabeth's POV

It's beautiful. A hidden table in candle lit room with pretty decorations, like I'm In a romance movie. I sit at a table with across from me, smiling. I lean over and kiss him sweetly on the lips, his smile widens.

"This is beautiful Percy." I exclaim.

"You can thank me later. Right now, enjoy yourself." He says, holding out a menu.

I look at It and grin. So much of this food sounds amazing.

"You're not vegetarian right?"

"Percy! Ice had countless meals at your house which have contained meat. For lunch today I had a triple meat sandwich. Of course I'm not a vegetarian."

"Gods, okay! Just asking. Now hurry up and order honey."

"Honey? Really?"

"What? Would you prefer sugarcakes? Anniekins? Ooh! How about sweetiepie?" He jokes.

"Ah, on second thought, honey is fine. But keep in mind we're NOT an old married couple."

"Yeah, I'm too sexy to be old and grey haired." He says with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that." I say, but I agree.. He is pretty damn sexy.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Jackson. What may I get for you this evening?" The waiter asks.

"Um, I'll have the chicken alfredo?" I say, scanning the menu.

"The usual Pete." Percy says grinning. Pete nods and smiles.

"I should've known Perseus... I'll be back shortly." Pete says and heads back to the kitchen.

"You have a usual here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom and dad used to bring me here all the time, Tyson too. It was a family tradition. But dad hasn't been around much. In fact we haven't heard from him In a while, so my mom kind of forgot about the tradition. But I didn't, and I thought I'd let you be part of it."

"Well, it's an honour Seaweed Brain." I say, raising my glass of water.

"Nah, the honour is TRULY mine wise girl." He says, clinking his glass with mine.

We talk and laugh for hours, enjoying some of the best food I've ever had. Seriously, why haven't I found this place sooner? Percy got his "usual", Which consists of: pizza with pretty much every topping a pizza can hold. It looked strange but Percy insisted I try it, IT WAS AMAZING! He also ordered a large chocolate milkshake, which he shared with me via two straws... He's quite a closet romantic. Finally, it starts to get dark outside and I know our evening is coming to a close, I'm sad. Tonight was so much fun, I don't want it to end. Percy whispers something into Pete's ear. He then nods after a few seconds and Percy sends a smile my way. He's to something. I can SMELL it off him.

"What's that all about?" I ask, knowing full well he won't tell me.

"When are you going to learn? It's called SURPRISE for a reason."

"Fine fine." I say, taking the last sip of the milkshake. It's really good, have I mentioned that yet?

Suddenly, Pete returns with a plate hidden under a dome. He places it on ten table and pulls away the dome, I gasp. It's a delicious looking BLUE lava cake. Percy smiles brightly at me as I stare in amazement.

"Try it." He says and I don't hesitate to grab my fork and stab into the cake. Blue coloured chocolate flows out whenever I break the cake. I take a big bite and my eyes grow wide. It's so amazing! This place has some of the most delicious food I've ever had. This place should get a reward for it.

"This..l... Oh my god wow." Is all I stutter out. Percy laughs.

"Me and my dad specially ordered blue lava cake everytime we came. They even put it on the menu because of us." He always gets this look when he talks about his dad.

"What's your dad like?" I ask, curious it's getting the best of me.

"Um, well he's..." He starts.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, its okay."

"No no, it's fine. My dad is a lot like me, he always used to say. We both love the water and he'd always take me fishing in the summer. But he has a very important job and he travels a lot for it. Recently, he's been gone longer than usual and hasn't called at all in few months really. I miss him and I can tell my mom does too. She's always happier when he's around..." He says, getting lost in thought.

"Wow, he sounds great." I say getting sad. I never had that connection with my father.

"Sorry, it must be hard to hear about other people's families."

"It can be, but I'm getting better. Your dad does seem a lot like you."

"yeah, he's also a bit of a prankster."

"he's DEFINITELY like you." I say, laughing lightly.

"C'mon, it's getting late. My mom will want to hear all about it from you."

I nod and we stand up. I pull out my wallet to pay for my meal when Percy slaps my hand.

"Ow!" I exclaim. "What the hades was that for?"

"Don't you know anything about dates? A true gentlemen never makes a lady pay" he states. I smile.

"Well then Mr. Gentlemen, fine."

He smiles and I can't help but smile back. He leans close and kisses me softly and sweetly and I feel all warm inside. Damn he's a good kisser. He smiles again and goes to pay.

Percy's POV

Damn, she's something special. Really. I don't know why I didn't notice sooner. I walk her back to the car, the stars shining in the sky. She looks so pretty in the moonlight.

"Why thank you." She says. Whoops. Did I say that out loud?

We make it to the car and I, being the gentlemen I am, open the door for her. She smiles at climbs in. I don't loose eye contact with her as i walk to my side and into the drivers seat. I start the car and begin to drive. The radio comes on and I recognize the song immediately. Low by Flo Rida.

Annabeth starts laughing. I soon join in.

"She got them apple bottom jeans," I say.

"Boots with the fur!" She sings back.

"The whole club is looking at her!"

"She hit the floor,"

"She hit the floor,"

"Next thing you know..."

"She got Low low low low low low low low.."

We burst into laughing before we can finish lowering ourselves down.

"I haven't heard that song in a while." She wheezes, between laughter.

"I know!" I say, catching my breath.

"Well this has been a fun night." She says, regaining breath.

"Yeah, you're a lot of fun Wise Girl."

"You're lucky." She says back, smirking. I roll my eyes.

I turn into a dirt road that's a shortcut to my house. I wanted to save the shortcut for the way home, because it's such a pretty forest. About half way down the road the truck engine sputters and creaks and comes to a stop. Crap.

"Why aren't we moving? Percy, you forgot to get gas didn't you?!"

"Sorry. But I was to busy freaking out to remember gas!" I say back, running my hands through my hair.

"Oh this is bad.. This is bad. My phone doesn't have signal here!"

"Mine's no good either." I say, throwing my phone into the cup holder.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. How in the hades are we gonna get home?" She asks, beginning to panic.

"I'm thinking." I say, trying to act calm. She takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Shh, Annabeth you can figure out a plan. Focus." She says to herself. "Oh! I can't think of anything! Do you know how far the house is?"

"About half an hour?"

"I am not walking for half an hour. Mosquitoes are evil in these forests."

She sighs and throws back her head in defeat.

"Hey Annabeth?" I ask. She looks over at me.

"Yeah?"

I lean in and kiss her passionately. She kisses back without hesitation and runs her fingers through my hair. I hold her cheek and pull away. I look deep into her stormy grey eyes.

"What was that for?" She whispers.

"I felt like it. And also, for you to calm down." I say simply. She smiles.

"Percy, I-" she starts, I hold up a hand.

"No, let me finish. Annabeth, you're beautiful and I've never felt anything this strong towards anyone Ive ever dated. And I...I... I love you." I finally say it. It feels good to finally tell her. She gasps.

"Percy. I love you too." She says, and kisses me.

"Now, as much as I've rather kiss you, we do have to figure out how to get home." I say, pulling away.

"We'll figure it out."


	18. Chapter 18: A change of heart (sort of)

**Hey y'all! i'm so sorry for the late chapter... that's what happens when your computer crashes. But i'm back and ready to go! Recently, I've been getting really great reviews and suggestions and they've given me some ideas for this chapter. I know i say this to much but thank you to everyone who likes this story and takes the time to read it. I've always wanted to share my writing with the world and all the positive feedback is just wonderful. Hope you all enjoy! XOXO**

Annabeth's POV

Tap. Tap. Tap. The tiny squirrel is tapping his acorn on my head as i walk through the forest. Tap. Tap. Tap. Cute little birds sing sweet harmonies. one little bird looks at me and speaks,

"Wake up Annabeth." it says in a high pitched voice. I tilt my head in confusion. "Wake up." it says again, this time the voice is lower and more masculine... It sounds oddly familiar.

Suddenly the world around me starts shaking and fading into nothing. I feel myself returning to consciousness. Percy's anxious face appears in front of me as i open my tired eyes.

"Wha? Whats going on?" I ask sleepily.

"Someone found our car and has some extra gas we can borrow." he says, motioning to the window.

I look out. Its dark but i can see a man and woman waiting outside their car, the man holding a jug of gas. I rub my eyes and sit up in my seat. Percy and I must have fallen asleep a few hours ago. I remember resting my head against his shoulder and then... I guess i fell asleep. I smile thinking about falling asleep next to Percy. I just love him so much. I check the clock on my phone. It's 2:00 AM! Sally must be so worried about us. Percy talks to the man outside and shakes his hand. He walks back to the car and starts filling it up with gas. He thanks the couple one last time and hops back into the truck. He smiles at me and starts the engine.

"How convenient is that?" I say.

"don't question it just go with it. When life hands you these gifts you do not question it!" He snaps, but still smiling.

i hold up my hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. But let's get home, your mom must be so worried."

"You're such a worry wort. But I love you for it." He says. Hearing him say the word love makes me feel all tingly.

"Let's get home." I say, planting a light kiss on his pale cheek. He smiles.

We drive home in comfortable silence, the radio playing some weird eighties song. We pull into the driveway and see a police car. we share a glance and quickly get out of the car. Percy unlocks the front door and walks inside.

"hello? Mom?" He says loudly. Percy's mom frantically comes into view, a policemen behind her.

"Perseus!" she says, pulling Percy into a tight hug.

"can't... Can't breath mom." He wheezes. She pulls away and hugs me too.

"you kids! I was so worried! Where have you been?" She asks.

"The truck broke down and we didn't have any signal in the woods. Luckily, some couple was kind enough to give us some gas for the car." I say.

"well thank goodness you're okay. Thank you for coming anyway Mr. Blofis." She says to the policeman.

"no problem Mrs. Jackson. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the station. Hope to see you again soon." The man says. I see them share a smile and Percy's mom looks as if she's blushing. But she's married, that's nonsense! The police officer leaves the house and drives away.

"Such a nice man isn't he?" Sally says, after a beat of awkward silence.

"uh, yeah. He seems nice." Percy says.

"Definitely." I agree. Sally nods. "Well I'm heading off to bed. Night Percy, goodnight Sally."

"Night Wise Girl." He says, kissing the top of my head.

I climb the tall staircase and enter the guest room. I practically collapse onto the bed. i'm so tired. I dont even bother to change into pyjamas. I climb under my bed sheets and within a few minutes I'm asleep. I've never slept so soundly in my life.

*the next morning*

i wake up and smell bacon. And eggs. And... Pancakes? I slowly (But surely) inchworm my way out of bed and stagger down the stairs. I plan for today to be a lazy day. I walk into the kitchen and see a busy Percy Jackson doing something in the kitchen. I don't know if cooking would be the right word for what he's doing. the kitchen is an absolute disaster. Flour is everywhere, egg shells cover the counter and I think there's a pancake stuck to the ceiling. He turns around and I start laughing. He has pancake batter on his face and more flour in his hair.

"What?" He asks.

"oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I say, trying to catch my breath. he looks at me with his eyes narrowed. "So, what'cha doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cooking breakfast." he says, waving a spatula around.

"um, it looks like you're trying to blow up the kitchen."

"Ha ha. I'm not much of a cook okay? But mom had to go out early this morning and I wanted to cook something for you."

"aw, that's so nice Seaweed Brain. But I think I'll lend a hand."

"No Wise girl, I can do this."

"Percy, you are many things.. But chef is not one of them." I say, grabbing the spatula from his hand and flipping a pancake before It burns.

"How are you so good at everything?" He questions. "You're not a robot are you?!"

I laugh. "No I am most definitely not a robot but I have had plenty of practice at cooking."

Half an hour later, Percy and I sit on the couch watching Sunday morning cartoons eating blueberry pancakes. I suddenly realize something.

"Percy I have to go back to school tomorrow."

"yeah, what's the big deal?" He asks, his mouth full.

"I don't know if I can. Everyone knows about what happened now. They'll look at me differently, I'll look at them differently."

"Annabeth, you don't have to worry. I'll be there for you no matter what happens."

"thanks seaweed brain, I can always count on you. And Sponge Bob." I say motioning to the tv. He laughs.

Rachel's POV

"I'm almost ready daddy!" I yell to my father.

"hurry up Sugar! The banquet starts in ten minutes." My father says.

I apply the last little bit of makeup and bend over to pick up my purse when I get a slight cramp. I grimace but stand up again and rush down the stairs. I run out the door and into my dad's limo. We always go to these fancy banquets and my friends always get jealous of me, But to be honest they're not that exciting or special. My dad just ignores me and goes around talking to single woman who won't remember his name by morning and I sit around by the punch bowl, playing flappy bird on my phone. People always see me as this popular girl who everyone wants to be... But they don't half of my story. I like being popular and being able to get away with what I want. But I learned something about someone who I once hated that made me think. She's gone through something like I did... But worse. It made me think about how I treat people at school and in general. i sit by the sushi bar this time and read comments I've left on people's Facebook pages and other social media sites. It sickens me. Am I that cruel all the time? I look over and see my dad flirting with some brunette lady who looks half how age. When will he actually try to settle down with anyone? I've seen to many girls leave our house. I suddenly don't feel very good. this has been happening a lot lately. i hope I'm not catching some virus. I can't get sick. The school junior prom is coming up and I can't afford any sickness. Calypso and I promised each other we wouldn't do anything stupid or eat anything bad to cause any harm to us before the dance. And that dance means everything.


	19. Chapter 19: Bathroom drama

Annabeth's POV

"Annie you have to go!" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah! It's the most important night of the year." Hazel encourages.

"Even I think you should go. I'm going." Thalia admits.

"Guys, I'm not going." I say, annoyed.

"Why not?" They all exclaim at the same time.

"I don't feel like wearing a super tight dress and watching Rachel and whatever doofus she's dating now win prom queen and king. Wait, do people even know she and Percy broke up? He could end up winning and having to dance with her!" I yell.

"Annabeth,stop worrying about things. Your life is finally turning around and you need to enjoy it!" Piper says.

"And plus, you know Percy will ask you." Thalia points out.

"I know... That's what I'm afraid of. I want to go... But I don't want to embarrass him if I go with him."

"Annie, if he really loves you, and he does, he won't care what people say about him."

"You're right I know... But I..." I start, but I don't know what to say.

"You know we're right. Go to the dance, Annie. You'll thank us later." Hazel says.

"Fine. I'll go." I give in. They squeal with excitement.

"Focus on the road Thals." I say. She rolls her eyes and nods.

We're driving in Thalia's car to school and I can't help but feel nervous. Percy had to go to school early for a swim meet. He's been missing quite a few since I've been hospitalized and his coach wants him to catch up with the rest of the team. I don't know what people will say when I walk in the school doors. They'll all stare, so will the teachers. They'll look at me like I'm some fragile little flower who needs to be pitied. I wish Percy could be here to help me through this... No. Stop it. I can do this. I'm brave. I've held it together for six years after my mom died. We drive into the school parking lot and my stomach starts to feel uneasy. I take a few silent deep breaths and grab my kitbag. When I get out of the car, a few people passing by stop and stare at me. I try to ignore them and keep walking. My friends walk protectively beside me and Thalia clutches my arm for support. I smile at them. It's nice to know that no matter what happens, they'll still be around, I'm stuck with them now. We walk up to the front doors and Piper glances at me. I nod. She pushes open the door and we walk Inside. It grows silent in the halls as we walk past everyone. They don't try to hide the fact that they're staring. Some look shocked, some look afraid and some just glare at me for getting all the attention (Calypso and her popular friends). I'm surprised Rachel isn't there at the head of the group glaring at me the hardest.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up." Calypso taunts. "Just because your dad beat the crap out of you doesn't mean we're going to forgot about how much of a loser you are."

Hazel snaps. "Are that seriously THAT cold-hearted Calypso? She almost got stabbed to death! I hope the people at this school come to their senses and realize what a cruel bitch you are!"

Calypso's mouth falls open briefly. Hazel never snaps like this, it's normally Thalia. Calypso shuts her mouth and huffs away, her minions following her in distress.

"Hazel..." I start. She holds up her hand.

"I've been the quiet, sweet girl in the back of the room for a long time. I've had enough of Rachel and Calypso and their cruel jokes and I'm not going to stand for it anymore."

We all stare at her. As does most of the kids in the hallway. Hazel can be loud when she wants to be... But that rarely happens. Thalia just holds up her hand to Hazel.

"High five sister. I'm so proud." She says, laughing. Hazel slaps her hand, with a small smile on her face.

"Now, let's get to class. Let's just forget about the past and start off fresh." I say. They nod.

We all laugh and walk to our lockers. Nobody stares at us after that.

Percy's POV

I climb out of the pool and shake my hair. The coach walks up to me with a smile.

"Nice job today Percy! I shouldn't have worried that you would fall behind the rest of the group. You're miles ahead of the others in skill! Just don't tell them that."

"Thanks coach. I'm gonna hit the showers. I don't wanna miss first period."

"Okay Jackson, see ya at the next swim meet!"

I change quickly and start off to first period. English Literature with... Mrs. Lancaster. Great. She hates my guts. I swear she's only going to pass me this semester so I don't have to be in her class anymore. As I walk in people stare at me. They must've heard I dumped Rachel. I sit down next to Annabeth who smiles at me. I decide not to care what the other people say and plant a kiss on her cheek. People gasp and start gossiping about what they just saw.

"Percy... What have you started?" Annabeth asks.

"What? Is it a crime that I want people to know about my beautiful girlfriend?"

She smiles and faces the front of the class as Mrs. Lancaster begins speaking. She says something about... To kill a mockingbird? Oh, that book! I remember Annabeth talking about it in the hospital. She said she wanted me to go get it at her house so she could re-read it for this class. Re-read it, of course. Annabeth has probably read every book under the sun. Class goes by and surprisingly, Mrs. Lancaster doesn't say anything to me. The bell rings and I'm excited to hang out with Annabeth during free period. I stand to leave when Mrs. Lancaster speaks.

"Annabeth, Percy, can I speak to both of you for a second?"

I share a glance with Annabeth and we walk over to Mrs. Lancaster's desk.

"Yes Mrs. Lancaster?" Annabeth asks, cautiously.

"I heard about what happened to you Annabeth. And first of all I'd like to say how sorry I am for you. Such a strong girl like you shouldn't have had to go through that. I'm glad you're okay. But I also heard about you and Percy. I don't normally get into the student gossip but I was a little surprised. Percy, I'm also proud of the support and care you've given Annabeth. She's brought out a better side of you I think."

"Thank you Mrs. Lancaster." I say.

"Now, the reason I asked to talk to you both is, I'd like for you both to speak at a city meeting on child abuse. This issue is growing here in New York and I think if you guys spoke, it would help people see how this issue needs to be considered and stopped."

"Mrs. Lancaster... I... Of course I will. I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone."

"Oh that's great! Thank you both! The meeting is next week on Friday. Now, could I speak to Annabeth.. Alone?" She asks, looking at me.

"Oh! Right okay, sure. I'll be waiting outside." I say.

Annabeth's POV

"So Annabeth. As you know, you were accepted into the second round of Silver Pages."

Oh my god, I forgot all about that!

"Yes..." I say.

"Well you were supposed to submit your newest essay yesterday. But I spoke to the agency about your situation and they said they'll accept the essay later than usual. You have until Thursday, is that enough time?"

"Yeah, I've been writing down ideas for a while now..." I lie.

"Great! I have confidence in you Annabeth! Good luck!"

"Thanks Mrs. Lancaster." I say, grabbing my books.

I head out of the class, feeling even more nervous. I have too write an award winning essay in four days! And on top of that, I need to write a perfect speech for this meeting. Percy smiles at me when I walk out of the class.

"hey, what Mrs. Lunatic wanna talk about?"

"Oh just my Silver Pages essay that's due on Thursday!"

"Wow, you've got a lot of work to do."

"No duh." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well don't worry, I'll be there for ice cream breaks!"

We laugh as the other students stare, not believing what they see.

Rachel's POV

I walk quietly down the halls, trying to avoid Calypso. I've been getting sick during the morning lately and if she finds out, I'll be dead. But I'm not stupid. And I think I know what's happening. If I'm right about what I think is wrong with me, I think I might cry... And if my dad found out... I don't even want to talk about it. I'm already late for class and if I know Calypso, she and the rest of the gang will be questioning me at lunch. Oh why did I do it? I knew I should've. But I was drunk and he looked so freakin hot. I can already feel the queasy feelings starting in my stomach again. As I dial my locker combination, I start to tear up. This can't be happening. I grab my books and slam my locker shut. Calm down, I tell myself. It may not be true. I haven't got the official sign. Oh my god... I feel it coming again! And I start mad dashing to the washroom.

Annabeth's POV

Thank god for lunch. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning because I was so late waking up. I'm used it waking up early ever since I left the hospital. And Peecy isn't much help, he wasn't there to wake me up. Not that he would. He's got a reputation in school for being late quite a few times, and i know what a sleeper he is. I start walking to the cafeteria, ignoring the glances and whispers coming from the people that I pass. I can't wait to meet, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Percy and his friends for lunch. I pass the washrooms when all of the sudden, I hear noises. Curious, I move closer to the door. It's the second level washroom that no one ever uses, because the toilets always malfunction. I hear someone crying on the other side of the door. Normally I would have ignored the cries of some girl who's make up isn't right but for some reason, after going through what I did, I open the door. My shoes make squeaking noises on the wet floor and the crying stops. I can hear the person breathing and it's coming from the last stall. I walk over, take a deep breath and push back the door. What I see startles me. There on the floor is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her mascara running down her face in streams and her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looks like she's about to make some rude comment, but she cracks and starts balling again. She's holds something white in her hand and I wonder what it is.

"Rachel.." I start. But I don't say anything more. I've never handled a situation like this before... Sure my friends have cried before and I've tried to conform them, but something about this situation makes me more nervous.

She looks up at me with sad eyes. She doesn't say anything. She holds out her hand and I let her grab mine so she can stand up. But she pulls me down into a hug. This is insane. I'm so having a dream right now. Rachel- The girl that has looked at me with disgust and gotten me in trouble numerous times- Is hugging me. What? Even when I try to convince myself this is happening, my brain gets even more confused. I hug her back and try to get her to stop crying. We stay like this for a while. No one comes into the washroom so that's a relief. I don't know what I would say if someone did. When Rachel finally releases me from her grip and begins to calm down she looks at me.

"Thank you." She croaks. "I-I needed that."

I nod. "It's okay... Are you alright?"

"No. I'm still broken. But starting to feel a teeny bit better." She laughs dryly.

"I know it's none of my business and I find it strange that we're actually having a conversation and not ripping each other's throats out but why are you upset?"

"I haven't told anyone... Not even Cali... But... I.." She starts to tear up again and hands me a white stick. A pregnancy test. I gulp.

"Two lines..." She whispers. "You know what that means."

"Have you... Have you seen a doctor?"

She shakes her head. "I can't. If my dad finds out...I can't even think about it. He's.. He's very religious and doesn't believe teen pregnancy is something he should support. He's always lectured me... Hell, he even thinks I'm still a virgin!"

"Rachel... You need to tell him. Maybe not now but eventually he'll find out whether you tell him or not."

She hides her head in her hands.

"You think I don't know? This can't happen."

"I know it's scary but you won't know for absolute certainty unless you see a doctor."

"I know!" She snaps. "I-I know. And I will. As soon as I can, I will." She says, a little quietly this time.

"Now, come on, let's get you fixed up so you can go eat lunch with your friends."

"Lunch? No. No way. Can we just stay here for a while and chat? I think it'll take my mind off things for a while."

"Sure? I'd never think you'd want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry for being so mean. I'm working on being nicer to people. I even used to volunteer at the children's hospital but my friends told me I had to quit because I wasn't going to enough parties and soon people wouldn't think I was popular."

"I... I think i can accept that some what of an apology. But I have one question... Is Percy... Is he the father?"

"No, we never slept together. He's still a virgin Annabeth. He's lucky to have a girl like you. You're much better for him than I ever could be. No, it was a drunken one-night stand with some college guy at some party. I didn't know anyone except Cali and she left me to go dance with this older guy. And when I woke up, the guy I slept with was gone. No name, no phone number, no address. Just a little note saying 'Thanks!'."

"Oh I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine. I was desperate after Percy dumped me. Now, I realize that sounds horrible considering the way I treated him but I was still hurt. But now I know it was meant to be that way. Percy and I weren't a match from the start. I changed him into this egotistical popular boy that I wanted him to be at the time. But... Popularity has corrupted us all. I regret every insult I ever spoke."

"Wow. All this time, I thought you were a bitch (no offence) who hated me and everyone who wasn't popular. But you were blinded by the glamorous life, just like Percy was. And if I can give him a second chance, then I can do the same for you."

Her head snaps up to look at me, her eyes wide with complete shock.

"Are you serious? After everything I've done to you. You're giving me a second chance just like that?"

"Yeah."

"If I told Calypso about this, she'd look at me in disgust and call me a whore. She wasn't a real friend.. And I know that we never started on the right foot but... You're the first real friend I ever had."

"Are you sure you're Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Because you sound like a completely different person." I joke.

She laughs. "No, I'm Rachel. Just Rachel. And I'm ready for a new start."

"Glad to hear it 'Just Rachel' Now, come on, I'm starving." I say, standing up.

She stands after I do but suddenly looks pale and sick looking.

"Everything okay?"

"Here it comes again.." She says before running to the toilet and puking.

I grimace and look away. She finishes and shakily stands up to face me again.

"God I hate morning sickness." She says. I laugh.


End file.
